Keep it Hidden
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Amu is a Witch's Daughter, one of the rarest magical creatures in the world, and these people are meant to be killed. What if she enroles in Magic School. Will she meet her solemate? Or will it be too late? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**HI a new story that I hope you all love and I thought of this while eating the biggest bowl of ramen in the closest Japanese cruisine near me (I have a stomach like Utau :]) so I don't know how many reviews this will get but I am hoping that not more than STAtbK. But, I'll have to see. So I don't own the anime or manga Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy.**

**Keep it Hidden~**

_**Prolouge~**_

_Once, a long time ago, there was a world in peace and balance. Two major tribes ruled the world as one._

_**Witches-**__ Witches are the females that have the power of the four elements, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. They aren't very good at physical attacks, but they are very wise._

_**Wizards- **__Wizards are the male that also have the power of the four elements. This tribe is very agile and has a high phisical attack power. They are not smarter than the witches, and some are stupid._

_Each witch and wizard can control all elements, but they are able to specialize on one seprete._

_These two tribes have lived together in harmony. Everything changed when the two rarest people of all did something that is passed down by generations._

_**Witch's Daughter- **__A Witch's Daughter is the most powerful of the witches tribe, enabling them to control all magic; Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light, Dark, Psycic, and can control any witch or wizard. They are not good with physical attacks. They are born every one thousand years. A Daughter cannot die unless murdered._

_**Wizard's Son- **__A Wizard's Son is the most powerful of the wizards tribe, also is able to control all magic. But, unlike the Daughter, a Son is better with physical attacks than anyone. They are also born every one thousand years. A Son cannot die unless murdered as well._

_The myths say that a Son and Daughter are destined to be together, marry, and have kids. If that does not happen, the same pair will get reincarnated one thousand years later._

_One thousand years ago, in 1010, a Son finally met his Daughter and they planned to wed that very year. But, on the day of the wedding, the Son appeared angry and upset, he had just fought with his father._

_And by accident, something so bad happened and now every wizard and witch wants to kill a Son and Daughter at birth._

_The Son threw a mighty punch at the wall, but instead, he hit the Daughter in the chest. A Daughter cannot withstand the force of a strong physical attack like that, and she died on impact. The Son immediately said that he wanted to die as well, and before he could finish, he was gone._

_The legend stops there. And now, a new Son and Daughter has been born. They must hide their powers from everyone else, and it is not an easy task at school._

_Every magical being must attend Seiyo Academy of Magic for three years. If not, they will not be able to control their powers at all._

_The Son and Daughter do not know each other, they see visions in their sleep instead._

_And thus, our story begins._

**Chapter 1: Am I found out on the first day of school?**

**X****Amu's POV****X**

I woke up late for about the millionth time in my life.

Today I was starting a new life, in a new school, Seiyo Academy of Magic.

…Long name, isn't it.

I just found out that I am a witch, and not just any witch, a dreaded Daughter. I still shiver at the sound of that name. My parents knew for a long time, and they decided that instead of killing me, they were going to find out if I was good or not. Instead of killing me, they beat me once a week.

And I though then I was going to die.

I picked up my necklace and was about to put it over my head when I stopped in my tracks. If I wore the sacred crystal of the Daughters to school, I would get killed. I took the crystal part off and put it in my pocket. This is like my good luck charm.

I got my uniform and looked at my bags. Seiyo was a boarding school, and I was finally able to live away from my parents for a long time. I was a little skeptical at first, but then that thought came into mind.

I wonder what kind of people I would meet. I smiled to mself as I carried my bags downstairs. My parents waited for me there, smiles on their faces like mine, but not for the same reason. "Amu-chan, you're in a hurry. I can tell just by looking."

Did I mention that my fingernails turn a specific color depending on the mood I'm in? Right now they are orange which means 'rushed'. I gave my suitcases to my father and I got in the car.

New life, here I come.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at the school. This was my last year in Seiyo. I am a Son, so I am cursed and sentenced to death…that is, if they find me.

Which they won't.

I smirked as my sister ran up to me. She was a scary woman, Utau. But she will have her moments. She lived in the best dorm avaliable with her friends, Rima, Yaya, and Lulu. But that was the witches dorm.

I had the best wizards dorm with Kukai, Tadase, **(And why did I put him in this story again? Oh yea, to pair up with Lulu.:p) **and Kairi.

Utau and her buddies were expecting someone new in their room, and they perpared a big (mini) party for her. I have never really seen Utau so happy, I _have _seen her flustered by Kukai though, and I am proud of her…not really.

I saw a car pull up onto the street and I saw a girl come out. She had pink hair, and I must say, wow, I have _never _seen anyone with _pink hair _before. She opened the trunk of her car and got her bags. Once she closed the trunk the car sped of, and when the dust cleared the girl was just standing there waving.

I had to chuckle. I just had to. I walked up to her and asked her if she needed anything.

She just responded with, "Hmph, okay then can you show me to the headmaster's office?" I nodded and we started to walk.

Silence.

Silence.

Fuckin' silence.

How can a girl like her be so quiet? "So, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and may I ask, what is yours?"

"The name's Hinamori Amu," she said with a cold expression.

"Hey, what happened to your arms?"

**X****Amu's POV****X**

"Hey what happened to your arms?" Shit, I forgot about the scars from the beatings! Does being a Daughter always do this to me?

"I-I um, I kinda fell a-a couple days ago," I stuttered. Since when do I stutter? Jeez, apparently Seiyo makes you nervous in more ways than you think.

He smirked. He _smirked. He smirked! _What the hell? Since when do injuries make someone amused? This guy was not the type of guy for me.

Before he was about to say anything I bumped into a wall, and to my left was a door that had a sign that said, _Headmaster's office. _"Well, thank you Ikuto but I gotta go," I said as I opened the door and closing it. I saw a desk, a big desk, and a chair that was facing the other side.

I looked at my nails and they were a bright yellow. _Nervous, _I thought. The chair turned around and I saw a woman in her late thirties. "Please have a seat," she gestured me to the chair in front of her. "So. Hinamori Amu is your name and you are a Daughter," she whispered the last part.

I smiled and she handed me a paper. I looked at it and I noticed it was my scheduale.

_1: Fire class_

_2: Water class_

_3: Earth class._

_4: Air class._

_5: Lunch._

_6: Study Hall._

_7: History._

_8: Math._

_9: Language arts._

_10: Physical Education/Gym._

Damn, how long was a school day? "About ten hours a day. One hour per period."

Crap, did I say that outloud? "Yes you did dear." I bowed to her and left.

On the paper was the room number I was staying in and- oof!

I fell backwards and landed on my butt. "Owowowowow." I said as I looked at what I bumped into.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Well, figuring that it is rude to leave a girl behind while she gets lost looking for her room, I decided to show you where it is," Ikuto said plainly as I got up.

"I don't need your pity, Tsukiyomi." It felt good to call him by his last name, and at that thought, I walked down the hall, with my bags in hand.

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't help but stare after Amu. She was so fun to tease, and she looked cute too. I looked at the ground where she walked and I saw something shine. I walked over and picked it up.

It was a crystal, a clear crystal. It looked old, as if it was given to someone by their grandparents.

This was Amu's, wasn't it?

If it is, then why does it seem so familiar?

I shook my head as I ran to my dorm. I opened the door to find Kairi as usual reading a book on his bed. "Kairi, can you tell me about this crystal?"

He looked at it carefully. "I can get you results in an hour."

I sighed in relief. "You're the best man."

**X****Amu's POV****X**

As I finally made it to my room I knocked on the door. "Who's there?" a voice from the inside asked.

"Your new roommate," I said and the door flew open. I saw a crazy energetic girl, a calm cool girl and a girl just resting on the bed. It seemed like we could be good friends.

But there is no way in hell that I am leaking my secret. The energetic one grabbed my hand. "My name is Yuiki Yaya and I specialize in Air!"

"Mainly because sometimes you just fly instead of run, Yaya. My name is Hoshina Utau and I specialize in Earth. That's Yaya for you. She's gonna be eating a lot of candy this year she says," Utau said as she put Yaya in the bathroom.

The small girl giggled. "My name is Mashiro Rima and I specialize in Water. We are all first years this year," she started, and leaned closer to my ear. "Utau was supposed to be a second year but she got held back." I could feel her smile even though I couldn't see her.

"Well, my name is Hinamori Amu and I specialize in Fire," I just had to lie, didn't I? **(I have GOT to stop rhyming.) **I reached into my pocket to feel the crystal but it wasn't there. Could I have dropped it on the way here?

Wait, maybe Ikuto has it. Yeah, it's safe. Utau grabbed my hand (What is with these magic folk and their crazy hand grabbing?) and dragged me (No kidding) to my new room. It was big, that's a start. It had dark pink walls and a black floor. Some hot pink furniture and a big balconey. I felt lucky…somewhat.

I smiled to myself again as my nails turned dark blue, which means relaxed. I layed my head on the pillows and in seconds I was asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING~**

When I woke up I stared into purple circles. My eyes widened as I stared straight at Utau. I must've woken up late or something. But, wouldn't the girls wake me up? "Amu, you have class in an hour. Set your alarm, and you can go back to sleep," she told me as she walked out of the room.

I rolled over to face the clock. I set it for a half-hour until class, so seven-thirty. I rolled over again and went back to sleep.

I hope that today I find my crystal. That's the only thing that can tell if I'm a Daughter or not.

**SEVEN THIRTY~**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Stupid alarm clock.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I reached over to get it.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Where the hell is that thing?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Alright, that's it! I shot out of bed and grabed the alarm clock and got ready to smash it into the wall. I stopped mid-way and started to get ready.

I put on the chain where the crystal was supposed to be and looked in the mirror.

I had to find it.

I just had to.

I got my bags and ran out the door, but skidded to a stop when I remembered that I didn't know which room Ikuto has. I ran back to the girls and stuck my head through the door. "Any of you possibly know which number is Ikuto's room?"

"He has the same number as us, only M1," Utau called.

"Well, they have a way with numbers," I mumbled to myself as I ran out the door again. I approached the door and knocked.

I was already out of breath when I got there, so it looked like I ran a marathon. The door opened and an orange haired guy stood at the door with a toothbrush in his mouth. "May I ask, what is a pretty girl like you doing here?"

I glared at him. "Is Ikuto here?"

I saw his face relax and he pointed at a closed door. "Ikuto's in there. He's still sleeping and-"

I walked to his door and put my hand on the knob. "He hates getting woken up!" The orange guy said. I ignored him and opened the door. In the dark blue room there was a king sized bed and a large balconey like mine.

In the king sized bed was Ikuto, and he was all curled up like a cat. I shoke him a little but he didn't move. I stroked his hair, and it felt like a cat's fur. I touched his ear for a second and his eyes shot open.

I withdrew my hand as fast as I could but he caught my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, _Amu?" _

I blushed of course and I could see my nails turn red in embaressment. Ikuto lifted his hands to my neck and I closed my eyes.

I opened them a second later and looked at the chain. The crystal was there! I hugged Ikuto as hard as I could, but I doubt that that would kill him. His eyes opened in shock, and he just sat there. Soon, he hugged me back. "Thank you so much for finding this, if I didn't have it, I don't know what I would do."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I would slap everyone silly until I found it but that would make no sense, now would it?" I said as I laughed a little.

He chuckled. Of course he would chuckle. After all, I _did _try to make a joke. I smiled at him and hugged him again. "We have class in about fifteen minutes."

He nodded and when I was about to leave the room he grabbed my wrist, (seriously! Grabbing is a little too much) and turned me around. "Let me see your scheduale."

I gave him the paper, unaware of how dangerously close our faces were. Well, my nails were already red, so I was already embaressed as it is. He gave back the paper and shook his head. "Wow, this is unexpected but we have all the same classes," he said as he let me go.

And right before I was about to leave, he rested his hands on my shoulders, and I could feel something cold and soft touching my forehead. I backed away, and ran out of the room blushing like mad. I looked at my nails and I gasped, they were light pink.

No way, right?

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at her as she ran out of the room, blushing. I never knew that that would happen. I completely lost my cool for a sec and I did that.

And even more shocking news came last night, when Kairi told me where that crystal came from. He told me that…

It belonged to the Daughters in the past.

So if Amu has it then…

No, not possible. She's already a friend. I couldn't marry her and have her kids. She would scream and get a restraning order.

**X****Amu****X & +****Ikuto's POV**

I can't believe that a kiss on the forehead could do something like this.

I just can't believe that I'm falling for Amu/Ikuto.

**So I don't know how many reviews I am going to get because I know that there are many stories with a plot like this and whatnot. But I clearly remember that day where I ate that big bowl of ramen almost a week ago. I expected this to be one of my seven hundred to one thousand word beginner chapter like I usually have, but this came out to me almost three thousand with twenty pages on Microsoft Word (Which I do not own) as you are reading this right now. Um, I guess R&R and I hope that you like the first chapter and I changed my writing style, can you guys tell me whats different?**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all who read my stories! It is I, Koneko (you know that) with a new chapter. Before I begin, I have a few announcements! (long word and hard to spell) PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT A COOKIE!**

**I will not be updating as much because school started Sept. 2****nd****!**

**Well, this story is okay, and I really like it, so I may put all my other stories on hold just for this one. I'm still debating on it.**

**Neko is no longer helping with this story. Me and her got into a big fight and we are pissed as hell at each other.**

**I love it when you readers become reveiwers!**

**I would like to thank RomanticaKH1, MegumiiiChannn, CoolSpicyGirl4, bunni14, , Stealthy Ninja, gkanimefan, .LOVE 3, and MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel for reviewing my stories, all of you get a cookie and a brownie!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy.**

_The Son and Daughter have met each other. Only the Son knows about the Daughter's secret, and he won't tell her just yet._

_It is the first day of Magic School bringing a new year of friends, hardships and love._

_And thus, our story continues._

**X****Amu's POV****X**

I ran out of Ikuto's room, my nails a bright pink.

Regular pink means romance, while a light pink means 'in love'. Right when Ikuto kissed my forehead, my nails turned the dreadful pink color. I looked at my scheduale to see what room was my first class.

Fire class, the element that I said I specialized in.

Ugh, what a lie.

_Maybe, I can make new friends. I already found out that Ikuto is in all my classes but that doesn't matter right now._

I stopped thinking and walked through the doors. The only face I knew was Ikuto's, and he had an empty seat next to him.

Once his eyes locked on mine, he put on a fake smile-I could see past his little mask-and waved to me. Everyone looked to see who he was waving at and the stopped to notice me.

Of course, I bet they were thinking, 'oh, a girl with pink hair and gold eyes' or 'I have never seen that kind of beauty before'. I ignored all their coments, but they were storming into my head.

Since a Daughter can control other magical beings, they can read their minds too.

I quickly walked to my 'desk' and looked at Ikuto. He was staring at a red-head **(Uh-oh)**. She soon came up to my desk. "You! You are trying to steal my Ikuto-kun away," she accused as she pointed a finger at my face. "Well, I'll have you know that my leopard won't tolerate it." I looked over at the animal. It looked harmless.

I sighed, and began my rant. "Lookey here. I have a couple things to say. One, I'm not trying to take away your, 'Ikuto-kun'. We're just friends and we only met yesterday. Two, that leopard of yours, looks as harmless as an ant. My pets are way stronger than yours. Three, I don't even now who the hell you are. And four, it's not really lady-like or whatever to point at someone," I said as I swatted her finger away. She looked shocked, and angry.

"Sam, get her!" She cried and the cat thing lunged at me. I dodged it, and she scoffed, "Well, why don't you call your animals?"

"Okay, but we will have to go outside," I said calmly, and everyone, including the teacher which I hadn't even seen walk into the room followed us, watching our glare-war.

When we got outside, I pulled out my two whistles. I used the smaller one. I blew in it as hard as I could, and running towards me, you could see a fox, with-you'll think I'm crazy, but this is true- pink fur. The red head laughed. "_That _is your _pet? _What a lousy thing! Yamabuki Saaya and her Leopard Sam will win!" She said in third person.

I smirked, and pulled out my second whistle. My fox, Feena, is the animal I called while using my psycic powers. Now, it's time to call my fire powered friend. I blew into this whistle using all the air I could save in my lungs, and you could hear flapping in the distance.

I saw Ikuto looking at me like I was crazy or something, because really, you're only allowed one pet. I managed to get all the pets for all my powers. The flapping got louder, and you could see something big plop down next to me.

Everyone staggered back, including Saaya, as they watched the sun move away, showing Shot **(Named after Neko's chara) **and his fabulous wings.

"Nice, pet Himamori-san!" the teacher, Nikaidou said.

A vein appeared on my forehead. "It's Hi_n_amori, Sensei," I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, lets get this over with!" Saaya said pointing a finger. I just moved my head at her, and Feena ran up to her and bit her hand. It was great having a psycic pet. You don't have to say anything.

I climbed onto Shot and he started to flap his wings. "Fly into the sky my friend!" I yelled to him. "Send her away to Mexico!' He grabbed Saaya and her leopard in his mouth and threw them far away. **(I was reading the first qoute over and I rhymed again…damn. Fly, sky… -_-')**

We landed on the ground and I went inside.

My pets were strong, I can tell you that. My Water animal, was a seal named Layla **(Named after my chara) **and she could swim faster than any marine animal could. I taught her of course.

My Air animal was a large moth named Sky, and is about the size of a tree. It's rare, so it was good. It can fly faster than any bird I know.

My Earth animal was a mole, and it was cute! Her name is Canria, and she was named after a supposedly Daughter of the past. Canria can dig up to four hundred kilometers in about ten minutes.

My Light animal was a white tiger, his name was Colo. He can carry me across the world, and can fight by using magic that's stored in it's body.

My Dark animal is a black leopard, like Saaya, only not Sam, that's a weird name, Kato. Kato is lazy. He can use magic like every other pet I have. Only it has strong effects.

My Psycic pet, you already know my fox Feena. She can understand, human language, body language, any language for that matter.

My strongest pet, is my Fire pet. He was named Shot, and he was the rarest animal in the world. He was a dragon. He was the biggest and most powerful of my pets and—

I was interupted by a lick. I looked behind me to see a happy Shot and a happy Feena. "Come on Feena, you can come inside, but you," I looked at Shot, then the building. "You should go home Shot. Tell everyone I said hi." He tilted his head in confusion. "I know, only Feena could understand me!"

I looked at Feena. "I know you're laughing on the inside, stupid head," I said and she hung her head down. I smiled.

**AFTER SCHOOL IM BEIN LAZY I KNOW -_-'**

I blew on my red whistle and Shot flew up to me. I hopped on his back. "Go."

We flew around for a little while until I spotted a blue haired teen. "Get him, please?" I asked, and Shot flew down.

He grabbed Ikuto in his mouth and started to fly off. "Eh, what the hell! AMU PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled and I giggled.

"Sorry, no can do," I managed to say without laughing. _Flip him up here, I'll call Sky to fly me there. _I took out my whistle and blew it.

Shot managed to throw Ikuto onto him, and I was already on Sky. I was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

We were heading for my pet house, or pet park. I have a whole park that's private property for my animals. I put on a bathing suit under my clothes this morning because there was a lake and I needed to practice my surfing.

I saw Ikuto gaping at the park and the lake, so once Sky was right above it, I took my clothes off and jumped while blowing my blue whistle. I put my arms out in front of me like I was diving and I made the tiniest splash in the world.

Layla came up to me and we both resurfaced. I used magic to make waves to allow us to swim. Or as I call it, surf. Ikuto was watching from the shore, and he smirked at me. Most likely because of the swimsuit. Really, I had no idea.

But, I knew four things.

One, Ikuto might know that I'm a Daughter.

Two, that he may be a Son.

Three, that I have fallen in love with him.

Four, that I was so _not _Bella Swan.

So I liked Ikuto, big deal. I liked many guys in the past but I never dated. I was afraid that they would find out my secret and tell the authorities about me and I would be dead in a matter of seconds.

I shuddered and fell of Layla. I swam to shore and shivered. The water was normally warm, but for Layla to survive we needed it to be cold. I used a little fire power and warmed myself up.

I still remember when my parents started abusing me and using fire to burn me in all places that are able to be burned.

My eyes narrowed, I felt them, and the clouds moved on their own to form dark storm clouds. Lightning and thunder now ruled the sky, and rain started to fall. It stopped, when I felt something warm embrace me.

My nails turned pink again, and I looked to see Ikuto hugging me. I could control wheather easily.

Clouds are made of Air, and Water, as I learned in class today. Lightning is made by Light and Fire. The winds…you already can guess. The rain as well. But if I got really pissed, there would be either a hurricane, or a tornado here right about now.

I shuddered again. Not because of the memory, but because at the moment everything stopped completely, Ikuto let go, and I felt empty and cold, and alone.

He started to walk away, most likely to explore, and I found my clothes and put them on. He didn't say anything at all. We walked side by side, and it felt, weird, mainly because it was too quiet, and because Ikuto had a strange look on his face.

I saw a shadow run toward us and Kato brushed against my leg. Feena and Colo were with him.

_Ikuto would be jealous if he was going out with me, wouldn't he Feena? _I thought.

_Most likely, but I think that he is troubled, he has many things on his mind right now, can you read his mind to see what? _Feena thought back, looking at me eagerly.

I sighed mentally. _I wish it were that easy. I can't read his mind, and that's what is making me think that he is a Son. I feel like… _I couldn't find the right words to continue.

_That you can't help him. _Feena said and she walked away. _You will find the answer, Amu. Just, it will have to take time._

"you know how I hate time," I mumbled to myself. Kato looked at me and I glared back. "You lazy cat."

"Hm?" Ikuto said, magically behind me.

"Not you," I replied.

"Well, I had something on my mind. We are good friends, and I think that we should say goodbye without saying 'goodbye'" 'kay, you lost me there. "What I mean is… we should say goodbye like this," he kissed me on the forehead, and I could feel my face get hot and I could see my nails get bright pink. "And you kiss my cheek."

"This makes no sense at all."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes…I mean no! Dammit, you got me there," I said, deafeated at my own game. He looked at me like he was a puppy, and I tried hard not to gag. Will this cat ever grow up?

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Right when my lips brushed his cheek, I moved my head away, but he locked me in a firm grip.

Being a Daughter means not being able to get out, no matter what I do.

…Sucks, don't it?

Well, at least I get to have more fun with my pets, and my Ikuto.

Ugh, I'm already beginning to say 'my'.

**Please R&R and excuse my tardiness because I have the dreaded and horrible school ahead of me!**

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Yay, im updating! If some of ya'll already started school, good luck! I already started school I and im bored outta my mind!**

**Please enjoy the wonderful chapter I have written for you guys.**

**I don't own anything, nor will I ever own anything except the plot.**

_**CHAPTER 3 The Son and Daughter have successfully survived a full day of school. After school, they visit the Daughter's pet park, and decide to go for a walk.**_

_**And thus, our story continues.**_

Amu's POV~

After really not knowing what to do about my feelings, I decided to think about it when we got home.

I just don't understand. One minute, I like the guy, the other, I want to smack him across the face so hard that it would cause my hand to turn red.

"Amu," I heard a voice call out to me, but I couldn't tell who.

"Amu." There it is again. But this time its more serious.

"Amu!" I bonked my head on a tree as I came to my senses. I looked to my left as I see Ikuto shaking his head at me, sighing. "You should really pay attention to where you step."

I felt my eyes narrow. "Well, _excuse me, _Mr. I'm-Always-Right guy. I was just deep in thought."

He smirked. "Thinking about me, _Amu?"_

I blushed scarlet and my nails turned red. "A-As if, Perv! I would never think a-about you in m-my life!" Curse my stuttering. **(Im listening to Strawberry Fields Forever by the Beatles! Don't it fit the moment?)**

He just smirked. He grabbed my hand and started to walk, dragging me behind him. I started wriggling, trying to get my hand out of his grasp. **(Listening to Kiss Kiss Kiss! By Buono!) **

"The more you do that, the more I feel that I have to throw you over my shoulder," he said as he kept walking.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled back. I really shouln't have said that because I felt the ground disappear from under me. I was on his shoulder, like he said, my butt facing the direction we were going in.

Did I mention I was in a skirt? Don't think I did.

I started kicking and hitting his back with my fists. I felt a smirk go on his face, despite the fact that I couldn't see, (Like I would like to!) and put my hands on the back of my skirt and stopped kicking.

We must've walked to the school because in flat out three seconds after I stopped kicking my eyes started to close. **(Po Pi Po By Hatsune Miku!) **His scent was a magic potion that puts you to sleep.

_**Ikuto's POV~**_

We made it to the school before nightfall, and I was going to get Amu off of me. She was quiet the whole way here, what's the deal with her and her attitude? **(Random suffle on my music! Waterloo by ABBA!)**

"Amu, we're back on campus. Get off me now," I told her but she didn't get off, instead made herself more comfortable. I managed to hold her bridel style, and I noticed she was fast-asleep. So the sleeping potion really does work!

I went into the girls building only to be surrounded by the girls. They started taking pictures and asking questions.

"Ikuto-kun, is she your girlfriend?"

"Ikuto-sama, were you on a date with her?"

"Ikuto is so lucky!" **(School Days! Guardians 4!)**

"Yes, Amu is my girlfriend, yes we were on a date, and thank you for the compliment. Now if you excuse me," I said as I pushed through the crowd. "I must get Sleeping Beauty here to her room."

It took me a while just to get through the halls to reach the hallway where Utau's room is. But, when I made it, I happily and gladly just opened the door.

The three girls looked at me, then Amu, then back to me. Utau raised an eyebrow, "Ok, what are you doing here, why are you holding Amu, and _why _in the world were you gone _all day?_" she asked me as she walked up to me.

"I am bringing Amu to her room, I was walking home from a walk with her and she fell asleep on my shoulder, and Amu invited me on a date," I explained as Yaya and Rima took Amu to her room.

Utau sighed and she shook her head and mumbled something like, "He goes everywhere, anytime, and says nothing," but I couldn't be quite sure.

**(World is Mine, by Kagamine RIN) **I went to her room to see shorty and hyper put her to bed. They walked out the room, closing the door, leaving her to myself. "Oh, my dear Daughter, do you love me?" I whispered.

"I love you. Even though you might not have the same feelings for me, I still want you know about my feelings. And don't go thinking that I will make the first move, because that's your job, 'kay? See you tomorrow, Amu," I whispered to her, and kissed her forehead.

I opened the door, and three girls came crashing down. "Do you three have to listen to my little talk?" I smirked, and they just shrugged, smiling, and hopped into their beds. "'Night, Utau."

"'Night."

I walked out the door, with a half-confession off my chest, and somewhat happy. I had 'butterflies' in my stomach when I confessed to her, and when I said those three words, I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

So _this _is what they call love.

**Amu's POV~**

**Morning~**

Of course my crappy yet expensive alarm clock woke me up. By crappy, I mean annoying, not busted up piece of junk crappy. **(Mwahaha Sailor Stars Theme Makienai! [or however you spell it]) **I got up lazily and got dressed. "Morning."

I didn't get a reply. Instead, the girls were just staring. "Okay, let me do that again. Morning," I said again.

"Morning," they said in unison. I looked at them in confusion but grabbed my bag. "Amu, where are you going?" they said together again.

I started to get a feeling like they thought I was hiding something. "To walk around before class."

"Are you sure it's not to see Ikuto?" Rima asked, tilting her head to the side with a slight smile. I started to get concered at this point and I lost my cool.

"No! Why would I see that thing?" I yelled back.

"Then explain this Hinamori-san!" that was strange. Utau never called me Hinamori-san. She held up a poster with a picture of Ikuto and…ME? WHY am I in HIS ARMS? I snatched the paper from her hands and read it out loud.

"'Hinamori Amu, found in the arms of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tsukiyomi said that the two were officially "going out" but we never got to hear the "girlfriends" side of the story.' Okay, so what does this have to so with you guys being mean to me? And what is this 'girlfriend' buisness?" I asked. **(Yuuki No Uta!)**

"Keep reading," Utau pointed to the now almost crumpled poster in my hands.

"'kay. 'It was told by Sanjou Kairi that Hinamori held a very dangerous yet important secret. **(What 'bout my Star by Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier!) **Sanjou wounldn't dare tell it if she was a friend, but yet he revealed.

"'Sanjou said: "Tsukiyomi-san gave me a clear crystal that he said Hinamori-san had dropped on the first day of school. He told me to find out what it was. I did as I was told, and found out the most shocking news.

"'"I have concluded that the crystal was from one of the Daughter's in the past, and was passed down every one hundred years. And then I concluded that there was only one reason that Hinamori-san would be able to have that crystal.

"'"It would be if Hinamori-san herself was a Daughter." Sanjou told us the whole story on his reaserch.

"'All students are to stay one hundred fifty meters away from Hinamori until further notice.' WHAT? What is this lie?" I yelled out. I crumpled the poster into a ball and threw it away.

"Amu, why didn't you tell us? I thought we were your friends!" Rima yelled.

"You guys are my friends but I couldn't trust anyone yet. **(Tik Tok, Ke$ha!) **I-"

"Amu, if you told us, we would most definantly keep it! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Rima yelled.

I felt something hot and moist hit my eyes. I didn't try to wipe them away. "I just couldn't-"

"No, Amu. You couldn't decide if we were trustworthy or whatever. Litsen to me. From now on, you are no longer our friends-" she stopped. I knew why. I had used my psycic powers to grab her throat. My dark powers unleashed, and a dark aura surrounded me.

"You don't understand. I have to keep this a secret for a good reason. If people found out, I wouldn't make any friends. Even though that's how I would like it, I wanted to become friends with you," I said as I took my 'hands' off Utau. The aura went away and I walked into my room. I shut the without touching it, and I took out my bags.

I let my powers pack everything for me. I heard the main door open. I locked the door. I wanted to be alone. I felt one fall. And another. Soon tears were falling like no tomorrow. No noises came out of my mouth. I kept silent as I wrote a note explaining to them that I left. I opened the balconey and hopped down to the ground. **(Kokoro no Tamago by Buono) **I took one last look at the building I almost called home, and set off to find my real home.

**Ikuto's POV~**

**Early Morning~**

I woke up smashing my alarm clock without touching it. Stupid psycic powers. I looked at Kukai and he looked worried. He was standing at the foot of my bed. He was turned around, so I had to put my hand over the alarm clock to show that I accually did smash it.

"Kukai, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Tsukiyomi, look at this." He handed me a poster and I read it. I was shocked by what I read. "I can't believe Hinamori would lie to us like that."

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "She must have a reason to keep it from us!" I yelled as I got dressed. I bumped into Nagi but I kept on running. I had no time to talk.

When I stepped into the hall, there were a lot of girls by our door. They were telling me to stay away from Amu. Why in the world would I do that? She was the one I loved. Of course I didn't say that out loud. **(Let it Be by the Beatles!) **

I ran pass all the crazy fan-girls outside and in the direction of the witches dorm. I ran inside, and luckily, no girls were surrounding the place. I felt a little happier. I ran straight to the girls room, occasionally bumping into a wall because I was worried.

I made it to their room and opened the door. I saw Amu's door closed and I sighed in relief, maybe she didn't know yet. But the look on Utau's face means the opposite, Amu does know.

I gulped on the inside, and started walking towards the door. I found that it was locked but I unlocked it. Thank God for psycic powers. I opened the door to find a completely empty room except for a note on the desk. "Girls, come here!" I yelled to them. They ran in here and gasped. I took the note in my hands. I opened it up. I read it out loud.

"_Hey everyone._

_I guess that I just have to face the fact that I'm in serious trouble. I was able to hide this secret for seventeen years so I have to go. I'm going to go home. Ikuto, if you know where I live, you could visit. But, only tell Utau, Rima, and Yaya about this. I don't want to get in anymore trouble than I am already in. sorry for leaving but I think that this is the best. _**(Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas) **_so see you all soon. Can't tell when. But I might only visit you four. Bye._

_Amu."_

I dropped the letter and it fluttered to the ground. The girls had tears in their eyes. Rima fell to the ground. "T-This was all my fault. I yelled at her the most."

"Rima, we just have to find her and make sure she's safe. Who knows what kind of pervert may be stalking her and waiting for a perfect moment to rape her. I know where she lives. Come on," I waved to them but they stood frozen in place. "Fine."

I jumped out the balconey and to the street. One thought rang in my mind.

_Amu, I will find you no matter what could happen._

**Aww, the ending was cute. I think that my fav part was when Ikuto said that he hates psycic powers, and then he thanks God for them. That made me laugh.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please R & R to receive a cookie.**

**!**

!

**Click that, I know you want to get a cookie! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, I am so fucking sorry that I havent updated! I have reasons for this, but first, for all my wonderful reviewers out there, COOKIES FOR CHUU~ -hands out cookies-**

**Anyway, I have my reasons on why I havent been updating in a month.**

**One, well, school is annoying. Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednsdays I have after school activities, and to add, on Tuesdays I have CCD.**

**Two, well, I typed the whole chapter out a week ago. Don't get me wrong, a WEEK ago, and it magically got deleted. Don't know how and why.**

**Lastly, well, in my free time…you are all gonna yell at me for this…I have been watching Full Metal Alchemist! It was bumped up to my most favorite anime and manga! Yes, it beat Shugo Chara!**

**Anyway, again, I apologize for the long, agonizing wait, and without further ado, let us begin.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara nor will I ever.**

**Please enjoy this wonderful chapter I have written for you wonderful people.**

**Love you all.**

_**As the hard day ends, the Daughter is forced to find out that her secret is now known throughout the school, causing her to possibly be in more danger.**_

_**In this process, she runs away, back home.**_

_**Meanwhile, the Son is aware of the danger she is in, and goes to confront her. But when he gets there, all he finds is an empty room, and a note.**_

_**He goes to follow and find her.**_

**AMUTO-NESS~**

**Chapter 4**

As Amu ran throughout the streets, she had managed to get lost, (Typical) and had no idea where she was going. So she ran through town, looking at unknown faces as they passed. She remembered that one day when she was told that she was a daughter.

_Amu looked at her parents as they smiled at her. Being only six years of age, she had no idea of what was to come. Her little sister, age two, looked at her with her big gold eyes, and smiled. "Amu, we have something to tell you," Amu's mom said as her smile started to fade away. The young girl looked at the elder carefully, studying the face to see if something else would happen. "You…know what a Daughter is, right?"_

"_Of course," Amu nodded. "A Daughter is a legendary witch that is the most powerful! But, they have to be killed right when they are born, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, what does this have to do with the surprise?"_

"_Well," her mom struggled to find the correct words. "You. You are a Daughter."_

_The six year olds eyes widened as she retained the information. Her wide eyes showed fear and sadness, as she knew what might come next._

Death might be painful, _she thought._

That was the night that the beating would begin. They first started of with a couple punches, knowing that a young child's skin is more sensitive. But as the pink haired girl grew, the beatings worsened, causing pain and sometimes exccessive amounts of blood to be shed.

Yes, death _could_ be a scary thing.

Amu had her head down, bangs covering her teary eyes, as she remembered everything. Her friends, her family, her old life.

She wanted it back.

But, being a Daughter is blood, if you don't want it, just commit suicide, it won't matter. A new one will be born in one hundred years. Amu slightly smiled as she remembered that she told her friend Neko **(Love you Neko, my friend! Neko: Thanks!) **about the truth revolving around a Daughter.

"_So you see, a Daughter is really, really rare! One hundred years you see them!" Amu exclaimed as she looked at the book she held. Being at eight now, the beatings have slightly become more harsh, but she survived. Her friend Neko, age seven, looked in awe at the book._

"_That's a book for adults…it has confusing stuff like equations and no pictures! You understand it?"_

"_Well, the equations must be what Daughters in the past have discovered, I'm not entierly sure about that. But everything else comes to me in a breeze!" Amu laughed as she looked up from the book in her friends face._

_Tsuku Neko. A pink haired girl just like Amu, only with blue eyes, and a year younger. You might think of them as sisters from first appearance. But, Neko already had an older sibling._

"_Neko! Amu!"_

_A girl with dark blue hair ran towards the pair and waved. She tripped, bumping into a shelve filled with books, causing it to fall on top of her._

"_Ah..! Onee-chan!" Neko cried, and Amu giggled slightly._

_Tsuku Koneko __**(ME!)**__. A girl with dark blue hair, pink eyes, and the same age as Amu. They were about a month apart, Koneko's birthday being August sixteenth, while Amu's being September twenty-fourth. __**(Im not kidding, my birthday is 8/16.)**_

_She was the older sister of Neko, __**(Neko: Fuck.) **__but had a childish personallity. The two fought on a daily basis, but they still cared for eachother._

_Amu shook her head slightly as she went back to her book._

Amu raised her head, looking at the sun, but blocking the intense rays with her hand. She smiled yet again, remembering the nine years being cooped up, trying to keep a secret safe from everyone. This wasn't as easy as it sounded.

No.

It was a lot worse.

**(A/N: This whole part of the story here was like a prolouge that was untold in the beginning. No! the chapter does not end here, keep reading!)**

Ikuto had been wandering the streets for over an hour, with no luck in finding Amu. _Did she get herself kidnapped? Geez, that kid._

The Son shook his head as he chuckled slightly, wondering what it would be like in her position. Being found out, running away, now wondering where to go.

He hadn't become a Son by birth, but by punishment. He had commited a serious crime. He thought that using fire to burn wood in order to make fire was okay, but he had not burned the wood.

He burned skin.

Not his skin.

His enemy's skin. Sure, he had been happy at first, watching the kid scream and double over in pain. So he did it a little more. He was nine.

He didn't know murder was on top of the list of crimes.

He had burned the boy to death, left him there to decompose, but then he was found out. Instead of killing him, they had him charged with murder.

They took away his freedom, and exchanged it for his position as a Son.

He barely knew anything about Sons, so he took the offer.

His life changed from that moment on.

Amu walked around town again. She had lost count after five, and now she was starting to recognize some of the faces. She walked into an empty alley, **(No really, its empty. Im not that cruel -_-) ** and looked around. She tripped, and fell, scraping her knee in the process. She held back a yelp, and examined the damaged limb.

Sure enough, scarlet, thick liquid started dripping down her leg, spread in some places like a branch, and dripped down to the dirty ground. She touched the liquid in her fingers, and her mind thought one thing only.

_Its so warm…_

She hadn't felt the temapture of blood for a while now, and she forgot how warm it was. Then she snapped to her senses.

_My leg is bleeding and here I am, appreciating the warmth of it?_

She ripped a piece of her shirt sleve long enough to wrap around the scrape. As she tried to stand, she bit her lip, trying to hold back groans of pain because of the process of getting up. She tied it together with her hands, and looked at the fabric. Red spots were already starting to show, and Amu knew that she had to get a real bandage.

But now was not the time. She had to find a way home as fast as she could. She would never do that if she had to stop for a medical person to bandage her bleeding leg, so she walked on, bag in hand, and started to walk down the alley.

Every step was agonizing. The pain was unbearable, like it usually is after you fall. But she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't shed a tear about this, and kept walking.

She kept thinking to herself, _I am a Hinamori._

_Hinamoris are strong ass-kicking people._

She smiled to herself as she thought that. That wasn't the truth per say, but it was funny. Amu laughed a little, and she saw a young girl, about the age of her, looking at her carefully. From behind her, she saw a younger girl, and she knew excactly who she was looking at.

"Koneko, Neko!"

Luckily for Amu, the older sibling knew how to disenfect a cut and had bandages on her. Neko watched her sister, in amazment at what she was doing. The fourteen year old wanted to become a doctor, just like her older sister was trying to be. But Neko had higher chances to become a doctor since her grades were much higher than Koneko's.

"So, why are you out here?" Koneko asked as she bandaged the knee.

"Well, I'm running away from Seiyo. It's a bad place in the end. I hated it," Amu lied. Since she had not told even her closest friends about her secret for nine years, she wasn't going to leak now. "I decided on going home, but I kinda got lost."

"Typical Amu-sempai," Neko remarked. She was going to call her friend _sempai _because she was in a higher grade than she was, she was older, so on and so forth. "You _always _manage to get lost."

"Shut it, little one, I'll take those earrings away from you." Neko covered her ears as Amu said that. Her earrings were from Amu nontheless, but they were special. Amu got them for her birthday. It was an early Christmas present, for December first. **(Neko: Not joking, I share Ikuto's birthday date.)**

Amu laughed at the reaction, and Koneko joined in. "All done, buddy."

Amu got up slowly, again biting her lip. But, the pain didn't hurt as much as it did before, the bleeding stopped, and she could walk in peace.

"Thanks, Koneko. I owe you one," she said.

Koneko smirked. "Naw, you don't have to. A friend should never owe anything."

Amu smiled at her. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Well," Neko started. "We _were _on our way to Amu-sempai's house but I guess we met up here. We also wanna give your parents something."

Amu noticed something that she had forgotten.

_Shit, my parents._

The three walked in slience, or should I say the two walked in slience, the one limped in silence, to Amu's house. She was extremly worried about what her parents would say.

They turned the corner to see a magnificent house, three stories, a baloney on one bedroom, and a large backyard. Koneko and Neko smiled while Amu grimanced.

The sisters ran up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Amu had caught up with them as soon as the door opened, reaveling her mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori!" The sisters said in unison. Amu's father came into the picture, and he smiled. He welcomed everyone in, and looked at Amu. She sighed.

"Hello, Mother, Father," she turned her attention to the presence on the couch. "Ikuto."

**Damn, This is getting good! I have been using more adult type words for some apparent reason (There I go again) and it seems to fit the story.**

**WARNING IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW!**

**IF you want to be a part of the story, you must answer this question right.**

**This will be reaveled the next chapter!**

**Do you think that I will put in a beating segment in the next chapter?**

**I mean, do you think I will right down everything that happens during a beating.**

**First person to answer correctly, wins a chance to become a character, make a chapter, and participate in something fun this December.**

**For the meantime, **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Crap! I have been busy as hell! Not just with school (I actually had the past week off…I've been sleeping the whole time) but with a little thing called Writer's Block! This fuckin' early in the story! Impossible, I know!**

**Alright, enough of my ramblings. Listen, I apologize if my updates become slower and slower…I have three stories (at the moment) to mand to…this one, Secrets that are to be kept, and my new FullMetal Alchemist 100 themes story…I plan on updating that one when I get 5 reviews…so far, none. T_T**

**On the other hand, I have decided, YES TO BEATINGS! XD Ahem. Sorry about my outburst (To many lolipops), but I have decided to go with the beating part…it'll be somewhere around the middle heading towards the end. **

**On the other hand, this being a pretty popular story (to my standards)**

…**wait, that was three hands…crap ima need prostetic surgery to get a third hand! XD**

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Shugo Chara, nor will I ever (Sadly)**

**I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter I have written for you all.**

**Chapter 5 ****(I think…did I lose track…? O_O)**

* * *

_As the Daughter meets up with her old friends, she recalls important dates and memories of her past._

_The Son has found where the Daughter lives and now is waiting for her there._

_The Daughter greets him._

'_And turned her attention to the presence on the couch. "Ikuto."'_

_And thus, our story continues._

* * *

**XXAmu's POVXX**

* * *

Okay, who the hell invited the pervert into my house? Sure, I told him…

Oh shit, I did.

I laughed a little on the inside before mentally punching myself. _Just when I thought nothing can get worse, God gives me a present, _I thought. "U-Uh, Koneko, Neko, this is my friend from school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto, this are my two bestest friends on the world, Tsuku Koneko and Neko," I said, pointing to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you both," Ikuto said.

"Yup, same here."

"Great, everyone's aquainted. Now," I opened the door. "Ikuto, out," I said, pointing outside.

"Aw, Amu. What's with the cold shoulder?" Ikuto asked, putting his signature kitty face on.

I gulped. That kitty face always works. _Always._ I've only known him for so long and yet that face works like a magic potion. "I…I just don't want to see you at the moment."

"Too bad," he started, looking me in the eye. "I'm staying the night."

_Great, torture._

* * *

**++Ikuto's POV++**

* * *

Why did Amu seem so stressed when I said that I was staying the night? She should be happy, we _are _friends, right? I didn't focus on that now, instead I looked over at her two friends. They looked okay. One looked older, the one with the dark blue hair like mine. Although, the pink one seemed more mature.

I smirked, and put my arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong, ohime*?"

"Nothing," she said, blushing. Her face riveled her hair, but if you looked closely, the face was winning.

"Ikuto-san, please, do you need anything for tonight?" Amu's mom asked me.

"I can just go to my house and get everything. There is no need to be so formal, by the way."

Amu jabbed me in the stomach with her elbow. I suppressed a groan, and looked at her. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"You told me I could go to your house in that note."

"Damn," she muttered. Her parents looked at her smiling a little too widely. I felt Amu tense, and I hardened my grip on her shoulder. She didn't relax.

* * *

**LATER!**

* * *

It was around nightfall when I heard noises coming from outside of the room I was staying in. Koneko and Neko were gone by the time so…what is making this damn sound?

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

Amu groaned. She knew that her parents should have been mad at her. Their faces did the talking when she had seen Ikuto. She was just sitting in her bed when she heard the door open and close.

_Click._

…and lock.

She knew at that moment her parents were in her room. She opened one eye and saw her mother's face, but not her father. "Mom, what-!"

Her voice was cut short when a loud _SLAP! _broke out. She gasped, before reaching a hand up to touch the burning skin that was beginning to turn red. "Bitch," her mother started, pushed her off the bed. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

Amu didn't dare to reply. She knew that if she did, there would be more pain. Her gold eyes widened as she rolled out of the way of a punch. Her mother's face scrunched up in anger. She reached out into her pocket and took out a knife.

_This is bad, _thought Amu.

Midori walked up to her and slashed her leg. Amu yelped, but refused to cry. She muttered a small curse as the knife came in contact with her other leg.

_This is really, really bad._

The knife went for her arm, and she stayed frozen as it hit. She stiffled a scream, afraid of what Ikuto would think.

_Why can't I move?_

Midori kicked Amu so she rolled over on her stomach. Amu got ready for another stab, but resisited the groan piling in her throat as her devil of a mother stepped on her. Her mother hit a nerve, and Amu yelped loudly.

_This is seriously bad._

There was a forceful kick to her side as Amu hit the wall. Midori came up and used her fist to create a black spot over her left eye. Blood started to be coughed up.

_Why can't I move?_

The knife slashed against flesh again, and Amu screamed out. That was one of the previous wounds that had not completely healed. Blood started to ooze from it, and she groaned.

Amu looked up at her mother. "You worthless child. I knew for so long that you were a Daughter. You have the nerve to tell! We could be in so much trouble!"

_All they ever think about is themselves. Damn._

With a final kick to the stomach, Amu coughed up more blood. It was clearly evident that her life was going down rapidly. Her bruises were already showing and were dark like the night sky. "Damn…" she muttered.

Her mother punched her again, before leaving the room. Amu stayed on the floor, to petrefied to even move.

_Why couldn't I move?_

Amu didn't come down for breakfest that next morning. Her stomach and legs were in too much pain for her to move. She didn't want to come down. She heard footsteps coming up the steps, and they weren't her parents'.

She groaned as the door opened. She heard a small gasp and a low, husky voice call out, "Amu?"

Shit.

* * *

**Happy? I understand that it is short. I was wayyyyyy to busy to make it longer. Sorry for the long update and can you people please find other people that like FMA so that I could get a few reviews on my fullmetal story?**

**R&R!**

***Ohime for all you idiots means Princess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI HI! OMG SCHOOL IS SOOOOOOOOOOO BUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYY!**

**-Clears throat- excuse that, I am sorry. As you can tell, school has been busy like a hell. I hsvent been able to update in I don't know how long, so I will just shut up and start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (I have gotten lazy) Meh, don't own.**

_The Daughter returns home to find the Son there as well._

_The first night she stays, she gets beaten._

_The Son walks in after the harsh night._

**Chapter 6**

"Amu?" Ikuto asked in disbelief. Amu held very still, every single muscle in her body would react negitively if she even dared to move. He started walking toward her bed. He reached a hand foreward but drew it back. "Amu, what happened?"

"Nothing much," she told him. "Just a little misunderstanding with my mother."

"Like hell I would belive that!" Ikuto snapped. Amu turned her head slowly. The migrain was starting to set in. She raised a hand to cradle her head. "This looks like more than a misunderstanding!"

"Ikuto, lower your voice, will you? My head is pounding against my skull…"

"No, this is serious! Do Koneko and Neko know about it? Have you been keeping it a secret from them too?" Ikuto went on and on, and Amu got tired of it. She raised her hand and clenched the fist. Ikuto's mouth stopped moving, and he felt like he was in a big bowl of jell-o. He couldn't move.

Amu waved her hand, and he turned around. She moved her hand toward the door and he walked out. _She really is a Daughter. She's controling my every move. _He felt the control return to his body and as he turned around the door shut in his face. _"Stay out of my room," _he heard Amu's voice say. It wasn't in his head.

He shook his head with a sigh before sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. He let out a deep sigh. He brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them.

He couldn't let something like this happen to his Amu. He couldn't allow it to escalate.

**.:Keep it Hidden:.**

A few hours later, Amu had enough strength to get her body up and moving. The cuts which were bleeding the night before had become dark red-almost brown scabs and there were some ugly black and blue bruises on her legs and arms. She sighed and shook her head. She thought that that couldn't get any worse-why, why did God make it so that _he _of all people walked into that room at that moment? Ikuto wasn't going to leave the pink-haired Daughter alone anytime soon. She rubbed her stomach as she heard it growl. She hasn't eaten in about a day, so it was only natural that she would be hungry.

"_Hungry, Amu?"_

Amu's head shot up and she looked around. She heard Ikuto's voice; it was no mistaking the husky, velvet like voice. She didn't know anyone who had a nice and-dare she say-_sexy _appeal to themselves. Her mind started to wander to the indigo-haired boy. He wasn't too fat, he looking kinda skinny actually. Amu knew that he ate normally, but did he have an excersise plan or something? Sure, he wasn't a vaccum cleaner, but he wasn't the type to starve himself either. But then come the eyes. Amu had always thought that those eyes were like endless pools of water, she could get hypnotized by them so easily. Oh, she loved so many things about that Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Her nails turned a light shade of pink.

She heard a chuckle in the back of her head, followed by, _"Thinking about me?"_

"_What the hell? Ikuto, what the hell are you doing in my head?"_

On the other side of the door, Ikuto was surprised. He could hear what she was thinking, let alone _she _could hear what _he _was thinking? _"You could hear me?"_

"_Huh? Yeah! How the hell, oh, I'm a Daughter, that's why, remember?"_

But Ikuto was a Son, how could he be reading and responding to her thoughts? _"But I don't get it," _he heard her say.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I first came to school, I couldn't read your mind. Now, I could…I used to think you were a Son, but I guess I can't think that now, can I?"_

Ikuto smirked. So she thought she was a Son in the beginning of the year. _"By the way! You gave my Daughter's Charm to Kairi and he examined it!"_

"_Oh, yeah. Why, what's wrong with that?"_

"_Did you give him permission to tell the whole damn school about my secret?"_

Ikuto thought about it. He _had _told Kairi to keep that secret, no matter _how _bad it was between themselves. Apparently, the class president doesn't know that. _"I told him to keep it between us."_

He could almost feel her glare burning a hole into his back. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. "I swear!" he yelled through the door. He heard Amu sigh loudly. She opened the door and he fell backwards. He looked at her legs and they were covered in cuts and bruises. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Doesn't what hurt?" Amu asked back as she walked into the room.

"The cuts on your legs, arms, _thighs, hips, possibly-_" Amu got a hairbrush and wacked him on the head with it.

"Continue and next time it'll be your crotch!" she warned, and Ikuto shut up. He sat by the door of her room and watched as she brushed her hair with the same brush that she had wacked him with. "Geez, didn't your parents raise you with _any _manners?"

"How would a girl like _you_ know _anything_ about _manners_?" Another hit from the black hairbrush.

"God, I thought my parents were hard enough to deal with! You are just plain stupid!"

Ikuto rubbed the back of his head. "Hit me with that thing one more time and I will personally tell all of Japan about your secret," he muttered.

"Like hell you will! I'll hit you with this thing as many times as I want!"

Ikuto got up and walked to Amu. She held up the brush like a sheild in front of herself. Her blush rose with every step Ikuto took toward her, and soon it matched her hair. "Get closer," she started. "I dare you."

Ikuto took another step and Amu swung her arms in attempt to hit him again. He grabbed the hairbrush mid-air, and Amu stumbled, causing both of the teenagers to fall to the floor.

In a tangle of limbs, Amu could only open her eyes and saw Ikuto on top of her. _"Hmm," _she heard. _"This seems to fit my liking."_

Amu's eyes widened as she got the feeling back to every part of her body. Ikuto's lips were on her's!

**.:Keep it Hidden:.**

**Eh, this chappie was a little short, only two pages on MW. But I liked it, I made it a little funny and romance was sprouting at the end! …not.**

**ANYWAY::**

**R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Groans- updation is slow…**

**Hola. I'm happy to see you all. New chapter, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: no…**

**Chapter 7**

Amu could only sit there as Ikuto's lips moved against her's. As did as the night of the beating, all messages that her brain was sending down to the muscles in her body were not responding. It was until she regained control that she did what any normal person would do.

Eventually waiting a while, she leaned her head in slightly and shyly kissed back, not knowing if Ikuto would then move away or not. Sensing that he wasn't, Amu kissed back even harder. Feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip, she allowed him to explore.

They broke the kiss, and just stared in each other's eyes. Amu then noticed what had just happened and blushed hard. She slowly backed away, putting her hands on her face. _What did I just do?_

"_Kissed me."_

_SHUT UP!_

Amu glared at Ikuto with everything she had. "Don't say that you didn't enjoy it," Ikuto said.

"I d-didn't."

"Oh?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Then, why did you kiss back, and blush?"

Amu couldn't find anything to say, so she started sputtering out excuses. "I couldn't control my actions! It's only a one time thing!"

"Really?" Ikuto asked as he leaned in. Amu moved out of the way and he fell face first on the floor. "Really," she told him.

Ikuto groaned, and sat up rubbing his face. He slowly got up and looked out the window. "I think Utau's home. Want to go see her?"

Amu looked away and crossed her arms. "Why should I? Everyone hates me now. Utau yelled at me, didn't she tell you?"

Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed. "I talked to her after you left; she said that she blamed herself. Even Barbie was (At this moment Amu tilts her head and mutters "Barbie?") crying. They really want to see you. Please?"

Amu looked at his face and tried to supress the kitty face (again), but failed. She let out a long sigh, "Fine."

**{Keep it Hidden}**

"One question," Amu started. She looked over at the two hyper active girls in the back of the car. "Why'd we have to take Koneko and Neko with us?"

"I figured it would be more fun," Ikuto replied, taking a can of soda and taking a sip. He put it back and took out his phone. He opened it with his chin and looked at the road, then at the screen, then back at the road. Shutting the cell closed, he stepped on the accelerator and they were driving through the town at lightning speed. "Ikuto!"

He made a sharp turn right, and Amu was forced to lean against him. "Ikuto!" she called. "Slow the fuck down!"

"We're gonna die!" Koneko cried, holding onto Neko.

"Where are the goddamn police when you need them?" Neko shouted looking out the window of the car.

Ikuto stopped in front of a large house, and the girls got out of the car. Neko tried to keep whatever she had to eat during the day down, while Koneko kissed the ground repeatedly saying 'we're alive'.

Amu on the other hand went up and slapped the pervertedness out of Ikuto (just a little harder, you'll get it all out!). "What the _hell _was up with that psyco driving of yours? Do you really want to get us killed?"

"Utau texted me and said that Kukai was over and that he was messing up my room!"

Amu just stared blankly at him. She walked past him shaking her head. She reached the door and knocked. "Utau!" she yelled up, noticing most of the windows were open. "It's me! Amu!"

The door flew open, and Utau stood at the door with tears in her eyes. "Amu, is that really you?"

Amu only bleakly nodded, and Utau caught her in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you hated me forever! I would have never expected you to come over one day!"

"U…tau…can…eath…." Amu struggled to pronounce her words correctly as she was running out of oxygen. Utau quickly let go and pushed her in the house. She looked over at the two girls. "Utau, these are my bestest friends, Tsuku Koneko and Neko." She turned to the pair of sisters. "Koneko, Neko, this is my friend from school, Hoshina Utau."

Koneko gasped. "Fangirl time," Neko said as she walked away and stood by Amu.

"OH MY GOD! Hoshina Utau, as in, the famous star Hoshina Utau? Amu, you're friends with her?" Koneko yelled.

"Isn't that what I just said…?" Amu asked herself.

Ikuto walked over to her. He leaned down so that he was by her ear. "You have a crazy friend."

Amu only scowled. "This was why I specifically said 'no' to bringing them."

Ikuto only shrugged, while Neko walked up and peeled Koneko off of Utau. "Big Sister, you're starting to scare me. If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to leave you on a highway or something."

Koneko stared at her younger sister in shock. "No!"

"Yes," Neko replied as she sat Koneko down in a chair. Amu smiled. She walked over to Utau. "I'm glad to see that you're still my friend," she said.

"I can't abandon you. After what we said I felt really bad. Holiday started yesterday, so we got to go home."

"What Holiday?"

Ikuto interuppted, "The thing is that no one knows the real name of Holiday, so that's what everyone calls it. It's a time to be with your family."

"Family huh?" Amu thought. "Well, I'm glad that I'm here. My pain of a family would just throw a soup can at me."

"Throw a soup can?" Utau wondered.

Amu only looked down. "My parents…aren't the best parents in the world. They abuse me ever since they found out that I was a Daughter."

"They beat her last night," Ikuto said quietly, but Utau caught it.

"Last night?"

Amu flinched. The painful memories were invading her mind again, and she felt helpless. "Amu…" said girl looked up at the blond. "Is that true?"

Amu could only nod as she felt Utau hug her. "I'm so sorry, I never should have said anything because then you wouldn't leave, so you wouldn't get in trouble with your parents and t-then you w-wouldn't g-get be-eat." Amu could feel the tears in Utau's voice as she stroked the older girl's head.

"Utau, it's alright, it's been like this for so long-"

"That's n-no excuse!"

Utau put her hands on Amu's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "L-Listen," she began, her purple eyes filled with crystal like tears, which were still over-flowing. "I've only known you for a short time, but you're already like, my _bestest _friend in the world. To hear that you're being beaten the night you leave is like a knife to my heart."

Utau wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ikuto," she said her voice loud and confident. "I think that I know what I can do."

Ikuto looked at her confused.

"It's time to get Amu back in Seiyo Academy."

**Grrrrr…this is annoying…  
Mykal: What is?  
Koneko: the fact that my chapters are short, and I can't find any time to update…grrrrrr…  
Neko: O_O' KONEKO'S GOT RABIES!**

**R&R!**

**P.S::**

**Note from Surie::**

**Hiya! I have a question for y'all, what's your favorite anime? Please leave that answer in the review and Koneko will respond, right?  
Koneko: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…  
Surie: K-Koneko…? -_-'**


	8. Authors note from MEEE!

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


	9. Chapter 8

**YES! I managed to get this done on time! Hooray! Anyway, this chapter is to make up for the long break I had from you guys. Are you ready?**

**seshomaru94****: I havent watched Inuyasha but I might start it. I hope that it's really good like I heard!**

**OctoberSnow98****: I haven't watched Inuyasha as I said before but I loved all the others especially Kekkaishi!**

**XAmuto-Lover****: I've only watched Shugo Chara and Lucky Star and I wanna know, is Lilpri and Kaichou Wa Maid good animes? Because if they are, I'll watch them****!**

**climmerbear****: You asked for more Amuto-ness, you got it, kay, friend?**

**dribnevar****: Well, I watched Shugo Chara (no duh) and I LOVED Ouran and I did watch a little Fruits Basket here and there but not all of it and I thought it was pretty good.**

**aznpride16xx****: WHY ARE YOU READIN' AT DAMN MIDNIGHT?**

**alchemistlover14**** :**** You'll see what happens in this chapter. And I like your name. It reminds me of MY favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Anyway, now that **_**that **_**is over, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: -tilts head to side- Ugh.**

* * *

**Chapter 8~**

* * *

Amu stared shocked at Utau. "Back to Seiyo?"

Utau nodded.

"No! I can't go back, everyone knows that I'm a Daughter and they all hate me!"

Utau put her hands on hips and said, "Maybe if someone hadn't put up that big poster than no one would hate you."

"Well who did it?" Amu asked, falling back to sit on the couch. "I've ruled out everyone I know."

"I knew it…" came a small voice. "I had a feeling that you were a Daughter."

Everyone turned to see Neko, her eyes narrowed as she stared down at her shoes. "Neko, it's not what you think," Amu reassured.

"It's not? Are you sure? From what I just heard, it sounds like you were pretty confident when you said that. Hiding a secret so big from your best friends, from your family. Is that the way to keep you safe? Koneko-nee, we're leaving."

"What? Why?" Koneko asked. She stuck her head out of the fridge. "I'm eating, Neks."

"I don't care. Come on. I'll see you uh, later, Amu-sempai. Uh, good luck with the Seiyo return!" She smiled nervously as she and Koneko walked out the door, Koneko yelling out, "Bye-bye!"

"That was the dumbest thing I have _ever _done in my life," Amu muttered. "I even knew she was there."

"That doesn't matter now. We need to find a way to get this Witch back to Seiyo," Utau said.

"Maybe, I could sneak in." Amu looked up at Utau and Ikuto sat down on the couch next to her. "Y'know? Just hop through a window. But what room barely gets inspected?"

Ikuto, with his arms stretched across the back of the couch, said, "My room. Not the whole dorm room, but my room because they know that my room is always neat."

"Sure it is," Amu told him sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't clean _that _day, but it usually is."

Amu shrugged. "I have no problem staying in-!" she stopped. _Ikuto's room…that'll actually be a big problem._

"Let me guess, my brother is too much of a pervert and you don't want to stay with him," Utau said, giving the 'I'm-right-so-just-admit-it' stare.

She chuckled and scratched her head. "Sometimes I get the feeling _you're _the one who can read minds, not me."

Utau gasped loudly. "You can read _minds_? What am I thinking?" she closed her eyes.

The first thing that popped into Amu's head was Utau singing a song in front of…Kukai? She just smiled nervously and said, "Uh, singing in front of Kukai-kun?"

Utau squealed loudly. "Man, I love this girl! I am definantly sneeking you back in!" she said as she hugged Amu tightly.

"Okay, but how _do _I get in?"

"We'll tell you that, tonight," Utau said with a wink.

* * *

"When I thought you guys had a brilliant plan," Amu began, taking low deep breaths. "I never knew it would mean that I have to walk in a sewer!"

This was true. Amu was walking ankle deep in sewage, it hitting her socks like a wave. The smell was rotten, it made her nose and eyes burn. It was dark; the only source of light was the flashlight. What's worse, Ikuto was walking with her, in front of her, holding the flashlight. What a fun day it was.

"What's the problem?" Ikuto asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, my shoes and socks are covered with sludge. Maybe you and Utau pushed me in here. Maybe I'm stuck with a pervert and no way out!"

"You're loud."

"You're annoying."

"Yeah, you just love me inside."

Amu scoffed. "Yeah, inside my _foot._ This day is going just plain perfectly. You kiss me, we go on a fuckin' nightmare drive, I almost get squeezed to death by your younger sister, I almost loose a best friend, and I'm stuck in a giant pipe with you. What else can go wrong?"

Ikuto shrugged and said, "You can trip and fall in sludge."

"You're not helping this situation, you know that?"

He shrugged again. "I know."

Amu just continued to growl to herself. She stopped in her tracks when Ikuto turned around and leaned in close to her face. With the hand not holding the flashlight, he took a hold of the crystal necklace clapsed around the pinkette's neck. He began moving it back and forth between his index and middle fingers, watching it glow. "Your attitiude isn't helping this situation," he said slowly and lightly brushed his lips against her's. She made no attempt to push him away; she was too tired and too pissed.

But she noticed that every time that he was near her, her heart would just race and her face would turn red. She would become too flustered to say anything correctly, and her stuttering never helped during the time. She felt like she was in the right place, though, like she never wanted to be anywhere else.

Amu wasn't going to admit it outloud. She cursed herself to the deep, dark, depths of hell because of this. Somehow, during this whole week at her new school, Amu had already fallen for Tsukiyomi Ikuto: the school heart throb, the playboy, the popular kid.

And it just felt damn right.

* * *

Amu crawled her way out of the sewer pipe, not noticing her surroundings and quickly fell into the creek. She recognized this place; she was already on school grounds, close to the boy's dorm. She moved over a bit so Ikuto could land in it, and he shut off the light. He extended his hand out to Amu, who took it and stared at the shadowed building in front of them. Her hand never left Ikuto's, and if someone had seen them, they would really mistake them for a couple.

Ikuto found his way to his window, and opened it up. He crouched down and told Amu quietly, "Climb on my shoulders and get in, I'll be right behind you."

She nodded, and balanced her foot on his shoulder. Standing completly, she hooked her hands on the windowsill and hoisted herself up and through the window. She landed on the ground hard, and she moved to the bed and kicked off her shoes. She let her head hit the pillow. She was tired. No, that was an understatment; she was exhausted.

She didn't know what hit her, but walking through a cylinder pipe with Ikuto had just worn her out to the bone. Her eyelids were falling over her eyes, and she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. She heard a soft thump and the sound of a window closing. She then heard the velvet like voice, "What are you doing on my bed?"

She turned around, one hand behind her head and one over her stomach. "Goin' ta sleep," she said groggily, barely able to focus her eyesight on Ikuto.

Amu heard his soft chuckling. "Well, I'll leave you to that. I'll let you borrow some clothes."

The door opened and closed, and Ikuto was out of the room. Amu slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, then yawned. The lack of sleep was really getting to her. The door opened again, and Ikuto walked in, empty handed. He turned to his drawers and started pulling out clothes. He tossed them to Amu, who caught them, surprised. "Just borrow my stuff for now. Kukai must've hid Utau's stuff because I can't find it. Change in the bathroom over there," he said as he pointed to a door in the back of the room.

The pinkette slowly got up and walked in, closing the door behind her and turning on the lights. Just to be on the safe side, she locked the door. Taking her shirt off, she slipped on the big tee Ikuto had given her. It looked perfect as a nightgown, but Amu wouldn't wear it like that. She found the zipper on the side of her skirt and un-zipped it. It fell to the floor, and she stepped out of the puddle of clothing. She took a hold of what Ikuto wanted her to wear. She just chuckled and slipped them on.

She picked up her clothes and unlocked the door, opened it and turned off the lights. She stepped away from the bathroom. Slender arms encircled her and she almost dropped her clothes. "I have to say," a voice said in her ear. "You look _very _sexy in my clothes."

Amu smiled. She couldn't help the blush that had arisen to her cheeks. "It wasn't my idea to wear your _boxers_, Ikuto."

He just buried his face in her hair. "For some reason you're turning me on," he muttered, inhaling her strawberry scent.

"For some reason you're turning me _off_," Amu said, annoyed. She pulled away from Ikuto's arms and turned around. "Where can I put my clothes?"

Ikuto pointed to a random chair and told her, "There."

She placed them there and began taking the hair ties out of her hair. She was wearing her hair up today, in pigtails. It was a little uncomfortable, but it had to do, seeing as she had walked in sewage just minutes ago. Her hair fell down her shoulders and she lifted both legs up to take off her socks.

Ikuto thought he had just walked into heaven. Amu was simply stunning, her pink hair and her slender legs. He had to keep himself under control if he didn't want to just jump on her and started kissing her like a maniac.

Amu placed the socks on top of her clothes and stretched, before walking to the bed and sitting down. Ikuto sat down on the other side, and wrapped his arms around her again. "I have dreams about you, you know?" he told her quietly. "Dreams that I can't forget. I don't know. Maybe, something is just making me act like this. Who knows, maybe, I've fallen in love."

"In the sewer, you remember when you kissed me?" Amu began, her face turning red.

Ikuto nodded.

"Do you want to know why I never pushed you away or pulled away myself?"

"Why?"

Amu's face turned crimson. _Come on, Amu. Confess! Remember, Hinamori's are strong-ass-kicking people! _"It was because I-I actually l-liked it."

Ikuto's grip around her tightened. "Really?"

Amu only nodded.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Ikuto said and he turned her head and placed his lips on her's.

The kiss was pure bliss to both of them. It was sweet and innocient, because they didn't want to take it any further. But it felt like it lasted a lifetime. Neither of them wanted this feeling to end, not until they both died.

They broke apart, and began breathing heavily. Ikuto pulled the covers away and allowed Amu to slide in. he covered the both of them, and felt Amu move closer to him. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Goodnight, little strawberry."

And soon, they both fell asleep.

**Ah, the joys of love! They never confess yet, just so you know!**

**New Question: Who's your favorite anime character and from what anime is he/she from?**

**ArandArforKonekoChan?**


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Yay!**

**Okay. Here we go.**

**RomanticaKH1: Ready? LOVE! LOVE! LIKE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!**

**bcfvty:Who's that? I'm gonna watch that anime just to see! I LOVE UTAU!**

**seshomaru94: I see, that's your user-name, isn't it?**

**XxItsmeNInaxX: Thanks for the very detailed description.**

**dribnevar: OMFG I LOVE HINATA SHE'S SO CUTE SOMETIMES!**

**aznpride16xx: Thanks for the one hundredth review on Kaichou wa Maid Sama...and by the way, I just saw it and I loved it!**

**XxXDevilXLynxXx: THANKIES!**

**alchemistlover14: Than can you please read my fullmetal alchemist stories? It would be a real pleasure.**

**MY favorite characters**

**Edward Elric (FMA)**

**Alphonse Elric (FMA)**

**Zero Kiryuu (Vampire Knight)**

**Dark Mousy (DN Angel)**

**Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Roy Mustang (FMA)**

**Ling Yao (FMA)**

**Hikari Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Don't you notice that a lot of them are voiced by Vic Mignogna? And how all of them are dubbed my FUNimation?**

**Disclaimer: I HEART VIC MIGNOGNA!**

* * *

**~~Chapter 9~~**

* * *

Amu awoke to find Ikuto nowhere to be found. She quickly sat up and began looking around. She sighed in relief when her 'partner' walked through the door, holding a large tray of food in his hands. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

Ikuto looked at the clock. "Nine. People won't be coming by at least noon."

Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto set the tray down on the bed. "Today? Why _today_?"

"Because Holiday was yesterday," Ikuto said plainly.

Amu groaned, "Aw, crap, what am _I_ gonna do? I have to stay hidden here? What if some idiot like Kukai-kun comes in here?"

"I'll make sure that I lock the door," Ikuto assured, "now open up." He held the fork in front of her mouth.

"Thank you," Amu politely said as she opened her mouth and let the pancake enter her mouth. She chewed, then swallowed, and opened her mouth again, and Ikuto gave her another bite. "But I can't wait to see them, you know?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, taking a peice and sticking it into his mouth. "They hate you, Amu."

"So? I don't really care."

"You are my favorite person in the world," Ikuto said with a smirk as he took another pancake and began to cut it. Amu opened her mouth and awaited the pancake, but Ikuto just stuck his finger in there, causing her to bite down on it. He yelped slightly, and Amu gave him a look that read, 'That's what you deserve'. He just smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi! You here?"

Ikuto groaned and said to Amu, "I'll be right back," and walked out. Amu took this time to rummage through his drawers and find something neat to wear, which wasn't a challenge when she found a dark blue shirt and a pair of shorts. She ran into the bathroom and changed as fast as she could, and then threw the dirty clothes into the basket in the corner. She walked up to the mirror and stared at herself, before making a face, grabbing the nearest toothbrush, squirting toothpaste on it, and brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and Ikuto's brush and looked at the cabinet. There sat a hairbrush with a note under it. The note read:

_Dear Amu,  
If you need to brush your hair, use this brush.  
Love,  
Ikuto-kun._

"Ikuto-_kun_? Does he think I'm a baby?" Amu asked herself, moving the brush through her hair. It was full of knots, but they were quickly taken care of and the brush regained its' spot on the cabinet. She walked out, and looked around the room with an eyebrow raised.

She decided to do some snooping. "It wouldn't be snooping," Amu told herself firmly, "it's looking around for something interesting."

During her searching, she found some letters to her from Ikuto (each of which were filled with images that she never wanted to see again), some pictures of her that were posed so perfectly as if planned, and some dirty clothes that she had thrown into the laundry basket (she could easily tell by the smell). She had cleaned up a bit, and soon her eyes were drawn to a white violin case sitting by the wall of the room. She walked to it, but stopped, her eyes drifting to the small clear crystal hanging off the latch.

She stared at it confused, before un-clipping the chain on her own neck and holding her crystal close to the other. They both glowed in response, and Amu quickly took her hand away. She gasped, and the door opened, letting Ikuto walk in. She turned around quickly, the crystal hanging from her hand. Ikuto stared at her confused as he closed the door. "You...you're..."

"I...I'm what?" Ikuto asked.

"Y...you're a...Son, aren't you?"

* * *

Ikuto felt the breath catch in his throat. He looked at Amu who held the chain that held her crystal. He felt horrible. He really wanted to tell her soon, but he never knew that she would rummage through his stuff while he was out talking to Kukai and Nagihiko. "Kukai and Nagihiko are here," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change it." Her voice was firm and strong. "I need to know."

Ikuto gulped slightly. "I swear," he began, "I really wanted to tell you, but it came up a bit late. I'm really-"

"It doesn't matter now," Amu said, her mouth curled up into a smile. "How about this..."

Ikuto didn't pay attention as Amu found his movie collection. He zoned out, wondering how on earth she was okay with all that had just happened. "Ikuto," she called.

He shook his head. "What?"

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" She held up a few DVDs. "A horror? Family comedy? Adevnture? _Indiana Jones_?"

He walked over to wear she was sitting and pciked up a DVD. It was a horror. "This"-he gestured to the DVD- "is my favorite movie in this room. Feel free to hug and scream all you want. I locked the door."

Amu punched him lightly in the arm for that.

* * *

"H-how can _this _be your favorite?"

Amu trembled, holding onto Ikuto's arm like it was her last lifeline. The horror that he had picked out was full of blood and gore, violence beyond extremes, and your occasional creep popping in front of the screen every few seconds.

"I dunno," Ikuto replied, shrugging. "It makes girls cling on to me, I guess."

Amu unhooked her arm from his and sat on the other side of the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the screen, and at the wall. Her eyes drifted to a picture on his nightstand of her and him, taken by Utau on the first day they had met. Amu was frowning and staring up at Ikuto with a blush on her face while he was holding her waist and smirking with his head close to her ear. She smiled.

"Yo! Tsukiyomi! We need you in here!" Kukai called, knocking on the door.

Ikuto turned off the television and stood up. He walked over to Amu's side and whispered, "Get out of sight. When the door closes, lock it in about three seconds. If you here three slow knocks later, that's me."

She nodded, and moved to the other side of the room. She pressed her back against the wall as Ikuto quickly opened and closed the door. She sighed, and walked back to the bed. She sat down, and took the picture into her hands. It seemed like it was only yesterday when the two had first met.

"Yeah, I'll just go and get something from his room," she heard Kukai's voice dangerously close to the door. And then she remembered about the lock. She dropped the picture and sprinted off the bed and for the door, but it opened, and Kuaki stood there dumbfounded as Amu crashed to the ground by his feet. She slowly lifted her head to see his smiling face. "Well," he started, turning to the other boys who had turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. "Looks like we have a guest."

Amu smiled. "Sorry to intrude," she managed weakly.

Kukai held his hand out for her and she took it, and pulled herself up to her feet. "No prob'.", Kukai said happily as he lazily threw his arm over her shoulder. "Guys, Amu-chan's here."

"I think we can see that. Amu-chan, it's nice to see you again," Nagihiko smiled.

"Yep, I'm glad to see you guys too! Even you, Pres," she turned to Kairi, who just raised his eyebrows at her and kept reading his book. "I just need a favor. Don't tell anyone I'm hiding out here. Until things cool down from my Daughter episode back then I just want to hide safe here, with Ikuto and you guys."

"Oh, so you and Tsukiyomi are going out now?" Kukai asked, leaning his face into her's.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're just friends," Amu said plainly.

"Oh so, you can go with me on a date with me sometime?"

"Why don't you ask Utau?"

Nagihiko laughed. "See, even she knows about your frenzy for Tsukiyomi-kun's little sister."

Amu winked at the brunette and said, "But, she'll do just fine. I know for a fact that she likes you, Kukai-kun."

Kukai stared at her. "She told you?"

Amu chuckled nervously. "Well, not _told._ More along the lines of I saw it."

"You read minds?" Kukai asked, baffled beyond whatever his brain could handle.

She pointed her thumb back at Tadase. "Hotori-kun's thinking about ruling the world, Pres is thinking about a book he read a few weeks ago, Nagi's thinking about basketball, and you're thinking about soccer. There's nothing to it," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Just then, the door opened and Ikuto stood there, trying to catch his breath but it was caught in his throat again when he saw Kuaki with his arm slung over Amu's shoulder and her smiling. He clenched his fists and took a fistful of Kukai's shirt and said between his teeth, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her."

Kukai turned his head to Amu. "Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

She waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm positive, I swear."

* * *

"How do I know that I can trust both of you?" Ikuto asked, his arms folded across his chest and sitting on the couch with a scary expression on. Next to him was Amu, who had shifted to the end of the couch, afraid of the deadly aura that Ikuto was giving off. Across from them sat Kukai and Nagihiko. Kairi and Tadase had decided to leave the room in fear of a glare war.

Amu managed to smile. "I told them not to tell-"

"I never asked you," Ikuto interjected.

"Sorry," she replied quickly as she sunk down in her seat.

"As Amu-chan was trying to say," Nagihiko started. "We have promised to keep her hiding here a secret."

Kukai only nodded as Ikuto sighed. "Fine. I can trust you too. Just don't blabber mouth to anyone, okay?"

Both boys nodded and Ikuto stood up. He took Amu's hand and led her to his room, where he closed the door and locked it. He pinned her wrists to the wall and stared into her eyes. "I told you to lock the door," he said sternly.

Amu smiled. "I forgot-"

"That's no excuse!" Ikuto yelled, his grip on her wrists tightening. "What if it was someone else? _Then _what would you do? Listen, I care for you more than anyone cares in this whole school. Since you're a Daughter, now everyone hates you. If you were to be found out, they would kill you, and then what would _I _do? I can't live without you, Amu."

She smiled slightly and looked at his deep ocean eyes. "I couldn't help but feel a little better with that confession. But, is it really necessary to pin me to a wall?"

"Yes, it is!"

"And why do you care for me so much? I'm just a lonely girl whose parents hate her more than anything in the world! Everyone wants to kill me since I was born a Daughter! Why do you stand out?" she asked, her eyes begging for answers.

"It would be..." Ikuto hesitated, "complicated to tell you."

Amu's blood boiled. "What do you mean?" she yelled out, startling Ikuto so much that his grip slackened and Amu managed to free herself. "What can be so hard to explain? We've known each other since I came to this school and we've been friends! Anything that you tell me can't be more complicated than this..."

Tears slowly made way down her face and splashed onto the crystal charm hanging around her neck. "What is it that you want from me?" she asked, sputtering out every word. "Do you want me to kiss you or tell you that you're the best person in the world and that I want to be with you for the rest of my life? Because that's how I feel!"

Ikuto's eyes widened at the confession. He had fallen in love with Amu a few short days after they had first met, and she had too. He tried to say something but was pulled down by his collar and his lips met Amu's. Their lips moved in rhythm, and they held each other close. It ended too quickly when Amu pulled away. She smiled weakly and looked away. "Accidental bump," she said.

"Bump...what?" Ikuto was confused, he had just kissed the girl that he loved again for the fourth time in his life, and she was saying that it was just a little _accident_? Was she feeling okay?

"I guess, that I'm not meant for you. Even though I'm a Daughter and you're a Son..."

"Amu, please, come on, sit with me and talk with me," Ikuto pleaded, and reached his hand out to grab her's. She stepped away, her head turned down.

"Don't," she merely said.

"Don't what, Amu? Don't what? Take you, kiss you, hug you, tell you that you mean everything to me?"

"Don't try and make this better!"

"I can easily try!" Ikuto yelled back, and he fell back suddenly with a sharp, stinging pain in his cheek. He moved his hand and cupped his face, and looked up at Amu who had her hand raised in the air and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. "Amu, what was that for?"

"Man!" she suddenly said, and Ikuto looked at her confused. "I'm done, dammit!"

"Done with what?" Ikuto asked.

She looked at his eyes, her's mixing with pain and confusion, and said, "I'm through with loving you!"

* * *

**Dramatic ending~~~~~~**

**Whew, after re-writing this three times, I got it done! So, tell me what you think! I worked extra hard since Cinco de Mayo was the anniversary of my FanFiction debut! So, tell me what you think about my awesome chapter!**

**QUESTION::::::**

**What is your favorite JAPANESE song?**

**ArAndArForKonekoChan?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi all!**

**Foxgrl18: Keepin' it up!**

** RomanticaKH1: Oh nuuuu~ is right!**

**animefangurlcraz: I love dramatic endings thats why i put it.**

**alchemistlover14: -stars in eyes- if only you could pm...I LOVE YOU WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND? I'LL CALL YOU ALLY OR WHATEVER YOU WANT! **

**aznpride16xx: I loved Usui, and that's why I never do ff on my iPod. Thanx 4 the review!**

**seshomaru94: That's the reaction I was looking for. I listened to the song, me likey!**

**bcfvty: I like that idea I kinda used it a little in this chapter but I changed it around. Like the one I sent in the pm.**

**IMPORTANT NEWZ!**

**_This_ story is actually slowly coming to an end. (WHAT?) Parentheses will be my prediction on what you're thinking. But (what now? More heart crushing news?) I have decided to make some sort of sequel or maybe a few stories that have something to do with this (sounds cool), but they're like arcs so its different ideas in each story. The first one (you already have it planned? Do you have no life or something?) will be called 'Keep it Hidden-Found' and the summary is this:**

**'After time spending with each other, Ikuto and Amu; the Son and Daughter of the magic world come across a young girl with strange powers. When suddenly her life deteriorates, both Ikuto and Amu learn an important lesson: things are lucky to be found.'**

**What do you think? Does it sound good? if you want more summaries than just pick one of the following(YOU'RE JOKING!):**

**'Keep it Hidden- Lesson'**

**'Keep it Hidden- Feeling'**

**'Keep it Hidden- Known'**

**'Keep it Hidden- Care'**

**'Keep it Hidden- Lost'**

**'Keep it Hidden- Fly'**

**'Keep it Hidden- Finale'**

**And: IM GONNA SEE VIC MIGNOGNA AT ANIMENEXT IN SOMERSET NEW JERSEY! YAY! I CAN'T WAIT! ITS JUNE 11TH!**

**And everyone, check out this cool website called 'nyan . cat' it's really funny. I'm listening to it right now!**

**Disclaimer: -does the chicken dance-**

* * *

"_I'm through with loving you!_"

Those words still pounded in Ikuto's skull, and that was over a week ago. Amu still stayed in his room, but she never spoke a word to him, only to his roommates. She never smiled or giggled or even laughed when he was around, and he felt bad. He had always tried to make everything better, like he was the hero of her life. He didn't want it to be that way in truth, but it managed to apparently piss Amu off beyond pissed.

He looked over at Amu when she opened his window. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," she simply replied.

Ikuto looked at the clock. "It's nine at night. I don't think so."

"You're not my parent," Amu replied coldly, and jumped out the window. "I'll be back later."

Ikuto watched her back as she walked off campus, and then slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn," he muttered. He had done it again. He had told himself that he wouldn't make her life harder by telling her what to do. And yet, there he stood, staring out the window, repeating his words in his head.

"_I don't think so._"

Ikuto wanted to hit himself with something hard. He just wanted to hit himself until he started bleeding. Either that, or crawl into a hole and die a slow and painful death. He loved Amu with his heart. He really did. But to get her this mad? It took only a idiot like him to do. He hit the wall with his fist again. And again. And again. He kept doing that until his knuckles were all red and bloody and Nagihiko walked into the room. "Tsukiyomi-kun, is this necessary?"

"I lost Amu, what do you think?" Ikuto snapped back, hitting the wall again. A large dark stain covered a small portion of where his hand had hit it.

"Stop that," Nagihiko said, grabbing the older teen's wrist when he tried to punch the wall again. "Did you try apologizing?"

"It would be easier if Amu would actually talk to me once in a while."

Nagihiko sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's talk to everyone else."

* * *

"That bastard, making me grumble to myself. Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? I thought he loved me," Amu grumbled, walking down a street with her hands shoved into her pockets. Her hood was up, and she was maneuvering her way through the large crowd of people. "Never knew he could be _that _much of a jackass."

Amu kicked a single can and it landed in the street, and she looked up into the sky. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I just want to live a normal life."

She turned the corner and walked into an alley, where she slid down a cold, stone wall until she was sitting. She pulled her knees up and hugged them, burying her head into her arms. Tears slowly made their way to her eyes, but she blinked them away, refusing their decision to let them fall. She shivered; it was suddenly colder than it had been a few seconds ago.

"Someone's lost, huh?"

Amu froze. A deep voice in a dark alley only meant trouble. She turned looked over and saw a dark figure walking slowly toward her. She jumped to her feet and said, "I'm not lost. I just needed to rest a bit before heading on home," she finished her statement with a fake smile.

The man seemed to smile. "Sure, I can believe that." He placed his hand against the wall and vines trapped Amu's wrists to it. "Moss covers this area. I use Earth and look what happens."

Amu struggled to release herself. "You bastard!" she cried. "Let me go!"

The man raised his eyebrows. "I can also do _this,_" he said as he released her hands and took out a knife from his back pocket. He quickly sliced Amu's shoulder and blood squirted out. _Shit, _Amu thought. _The more this goes on, the worse. _He proceeded to push her to the ground. She fell back, clutching the bleeding shoulder. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Then, Amu remembered something. The components of blood. "Before you start," she said slowly, closing her eyes and generating power. "What is one way I could get out?"

The shadowed man laughed. "There is no way for you to escape! I've pushed you to the farthest corner of this alley, and there is no element for you to use here, little girl."

Amu smirked. "What is _blood _made of?"

The man stopped. He thought for a moment. "Oxygen," he said.

Amu could feel the blood outside of her shoulder hardening. "Chose a different word for oxygen. A common word."

The man began thinking again. "Air..."

Amu smiled and released her hand, pointing her index finger at the man. A long dark red spear followed her, and it hit him in the same shoulder. "Air. Air that can be conversed into Water, which then can be frozen into hard ice. Why didn't you properly think this through?"

The man said nothing but groaned in pain. Amu stood up, but she was trapped against the wall again with the man's face dangerously close to her own. "That was your only lifeline." And he ripped her jacket off.

She groaned as the fabric went over her shoulder. The blood was flowing freely and it stung. The man grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped that in half. As he was getting close to the middle of Amu's bra, she closed her eyes. _Ikuto!_

The man stopped. Amu felt a new presence wrap their arms around her and pull her to their chest. She opened her eyes a crack and looked up to see a head of blue. "Ikuto," she muttered, and she felt tears piling in her eyes.

"Next time you try and rape my friend, you'll earn something more than a mere punch in the face," he said through his teeth, and Amu watched as the man got up and ran out of the alley, holding his broken, bleeding nose. She wriggled her way out of Ikuto's arms and to the wall, where she sat down and felt the cool cement on her back. She could feel Ikuto's gaze on her for a few more seconds before a jacket landed on her. She wrapped it around her arms and Ikuto sat down next to her. The droplets of water finally left the comfort of her eyes and she heard Ikuto speak, "You had me worried."

Amu stubbornly looked away. "What does it matter-"

"You mean the world to me." Amu forced herself to look at Ikuto's face. His eyes held emotion that she could easily place. He was scared. "When you didn't come back I thought someone had caught you and killed you. By the way" -he pointed at the blood spear- "what is _that_?"

"My blood," Amu said simply.

"Your _blood_? You were _hurt_? Where?"

"It's nothing," she said. "He just sliced my shoulder with a knife and I froze the blood and threw it at him."

Ikuto put his face in his hands. "You have no idea on how scared I was."

Amu looked down. Her tears began falling from her face again. "I told you. What does it matter? It's not like we wouldn't be reborn in one thousand years. You're so protective over me and that's getting annoying-"

"It's because I love you."

Amu's head shot up. His words seemed so sincere like he was about to break into a million pieces. She looked at his hand and noticed the forming scab from hitting the wall. She then stared at his eyes. "I've always loved you. Ever since the day we met. I found you different from all the girls in Seiyo. In fact, you were the only one who didn't cling onto me like a crazed fan. And then when I first kissed you on the forehead, that meant that I really liked you. I was very happy that we had all the same classes together. So if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, know it's the one of whom you love."

"I was scared..." Ikuto turned his head and noticed small drop of water falling from Amu's golden honey eyes. "I was really scared, Ikuto!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began sobbing hysterically into his chest. "I thought I was going to die!" she cried, and Ikuto snaked his arms around her fragile body. He let her soak his shirt with her tears, thinking,

_So this is what it's like to feel broken inside..._

* * *

"_Hinamori Amu_?"

As the pinkette walked through the halls, those were the expressions she was getting.

"What is _she _doing here?"

"I thought she had died."

She found Ikuto among the crowd and grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the headmaster's office. I need to speak with her."

"Honestly, why do you have to drag me?"

Amu turned her head to stare at him in the eye. "It's illegal to bring my boyfriend?"

Ikuto only smirked and followed her, opening the door to the office and closing it behind the pair. "Hinamori. Pleasant surprise," the woman had said.

Amu took a seat in the chair and leaned back. "What? You thought I _died _or something? Just got a little cut up, that's all."

The headmaster smiled. "You took the whole school population and made them shocked, you know that?" Amu looked up at her confused. "They kept saying how you had the guts to run away from such a prestigious school, after all. But I suppose since you're a Daughter that was for the best."

"I didn't want to harm anyone," Amu said firmly, her hands balled into fists in her lap.

"Well, good. You made a very wise decision. You would like to return to your normal classes correct?"

Amu nodded, and Ikuto placed a hand on her shoulder. The headmaster looked at her paperwork. "Well, judging by the way you had taken this whole situation, I think that is a good idea. And how about staying in Tsukiyomi's room? I'm sure that his roommates wouldn't mind."

Ikuto stopped her from going any further. "But where will she sleep?"

"You two had no problem sleeping in the same bed for the past week, did you not? I'm sure that the rest of the semester won't be any different."

Amu's face turned a deep, sizzling scarlet as she asked, "You knew I stayed here?"

"I knew that Tsukiyomi did a fairly good job of hiding you. So you may stay until you both graduate."

Amu smiled widely. She stood up and bowed. "Thank you." she proceeded to walk to the door but stopped. She allowed all the thoughts of the students outside to fill her head.

"Amu?" Ikuto began, walking next to her. "What're you doing?"

"Sh," she shushed, putting a finger to her lips. "Listen."

Ikuto closed his eyes and cleared his mind, listening to all the comments the Wizards and Witches were making.

_I think she's getting expelled._

_I hope not. She's my favorite student._

_Hinamori-sempai can't get expelled! She's too good for that!_

_But why would headmaster want a Daughter in this school?_

_Maybe she's just going to be suspended._

_For running away? That's too little of a punishment!_

_Himamori-san was getting the best grades!_

Amu's shoulders sagged. "Nikaidou-sensei...he could never get my name right," she smiled. She opened the door and the talking stopped. Amu just stared at everyone and smiled. "Jeez, you people talk too loud! I'm staying at Seiyo!"

The whole crowd cheered and Amu was swallowed up by the students and some teachers.

* * *

At the end of the year, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were graduating. Dressed in silky black robes they were proud to be the people that they were. The only bad part? It was raining that day and the ceremony was held outside.

"Hinamori Amu!"

Amu stepped up and took her certificate and walked up to the podium. She cleared her throat. "These last few months at Seiyo were hard for me, but I managed to stay strong and make it to graduation. I know many of you are now soaked but the good news is that we've all came a long way to pass another year of school. Many of you will miss me, and so I just want to share my life here in Seiyo.

"The beginning of the year was hard. When I had met Tsukiyomi Ikuto for the first time, I thought that he was a playboy, and a pervert all in one body. And I was right. But when I grew closer to some students, it made me realize that many people just have to warm up to others. And then when Sanjou Kairi blabbed my Daughter secret out to the whole school, I thought I was done. But my friends were there, and that's what counts.

"Don't be like me. Don't just give in because of one stupid thing someone had said. The week after I had left, I was in Seiyo again, hiding out in Ikuto's room. A week after that, I was almost raped. _Almost, _control your goddamn emotions, boys. I had a great time here, and I made so many friends. Thank you everyone!" She stepped off the stage and smiled at Rima.

"Hoshina Utau!"

Utau took her certificate and walked up to the microphone. She only said one thing. "When can I take this crap off?" And when the whole student body laughed, she stepped of the stage.

"Souma Kukai!"

Kukai walked up and took his paper, and stuck his head by the mic, "Anyone want ramen? On me!"

Everyone laughed, and he stepped down and wrapped his arm around Utau's waist and pecked her on the cheek. What Amu had said about the two before was right. They were meant for each other.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Amu smiled as Ikuto took the paper. He walked up to the podium and said, "I hate rain. I just want to hug my girlfriend." And he did just that. He descended the stairs on the other side of the stage and pulled Amu in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She went on her tip toes and whispered into his ears, "Want to change the weather?"

He nodded, and hand in hand, they walked back on the stage. "One more thing," Amu called to everyone. "Watch this."

Both concentrated their power and the rain slowly stopped. The clouds parted and the sun began shining down on everyone in the park. Amu opened her eyes and smiled. This one year in Seiyo had been the best, and she never wanted to forget it.

A little girl watched as the couple smiled at each other and kissed on the stage, making the crowd scream in response. "That's her," the girl said. "I want her to be my new best friend..."

* * *

**That's it for the main arc!**

**The next chapter is the prologue to the second arc- _Found_. So until we see each other again,**

**ArAndArForKonekoChan?**


	12. Found Prologue

**Hey everyone! Time for the second arc of Keep it Hidden!**

**_Found._**

**__****After time spending with each other, Ikuto and Amu; the Son and Daughter of the magic world come across a young girl with strange powers. When suddenly her life deteriorates, both Ikuto and Amu learn an important lesson: things are lucky to be found.**

**I know, silly title, but it was all I could think of.**

**Foxgrl18: I luv u too! XD**

**animefangurlcraz: The little girl will be announced in this chapter!**

******aznpride16xx: This is what happens when a smart little Koneko pays attention in science class!**

**Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: -sings random Vic Mignogna songs-**

* * *

Found-Prologue

* * *

It happened once every thousand years. When you are born from a Witch and a Wizard you obtain their powers. But, once every millennium, a girl is born from a Witch and a Wizard, but does not take the magic. If she does not find the magic within her, deep inside, then she will die a slow and painful death.

There is no certain name for this girl, although most people call her the 'winged child' for when she died, she grows wings and flies to her fate. She is not allowed to have friends, or else a deadly disease will cause her to lose her powers even more. If after a certain time she will forever lose the way to find the power, she will go into _final dream_ stage. There, when she dreams one last dream, she will die in both that vision, and in reality.

* * *

Amu stretched her arms and sighed. The graduation ceremony had finally ended, and she and Ikuto were free from the dreadful pits of he- school. She absently touched the bandage on her right shoulder and shuddered. The man's touch was still there, haunting her in every way possible. She could easily remember his deepened voice and how he had trapped her against the wall, ripping off every piece of clothing one at a time-

_No! Amu, stop thinking about that! It's all in the past now, just forget it, _she told herself over and over again, mentally hitting and kicking herself. Ikuto could feel her pain and read her mind to see what she was thinking about. The weather was still clear and the birds sang across the sky. Maybe, some new things would cheer the younger girl up. Something that doesn't remind her of what happened the few nights before. But what? Ikuto hadn't bought anything for her before and never asked what she really liked. But when they passed by a jewelry store and Amu's eyes drifted to the window where a pink and sapphire necklace sat, he knew that that would be the best gift that she would want. But the price...six hundred thousand yen...that would be a little _too _much.

He decided to buy it for her later, when they had more money. His turned to say something to his girlfriend, and noticed she was no longer there. He looked around frantically, thinking, _Where'd she go? Did she get kidnapped, or what? _but eventually he saw her crouching by a little girl who was feeding a cat. The blond haired girl was laughing happily as she pet the animal, while Amu had a small smile on her face. Ikuto walked up to the pair. "What's going on?" he asked.

Amu turned around to face him. "Ruchia here found a cute little kitten a few minutes ago and she's feeding it. I thought it looked cute so I came to see what was going on."

Ikuto made some sort of humming sound and he crouched down next to her. The cat did look cute; it was grey and had little white spots covering it's fur. The girl had long blond hair tied in a low plait, with golden eyes like the sunset. She looked much younger than both Ikuto and Amu, but maybe that was just a coincidence. The girl looked at him. "Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto's eyes widened slightly as he responded back with, "Yes, I am."

The girl smiled. "My name is Suzu Ruchia. I'm thirteen."

Amu tilted her head to the side. "Are you a Witch?"

Ruchia shook her head. "No. But I _was _born from a Witch and a Wizard."

Amu's eyes widened as she grabbed the back of Ikuto's jacket. He looked up at her as she stood. "Ruchia, will you excuse us? We need to talk about something important."

The blond nodded and Amu dragged Ikuto around a corner and pushed him against the wall. He couldn't help but feel...a little surprised by her actions. "Don't you notice something?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Nope."

His girlfriend in turn smacked her face with her hand. "She's born from a Witch and a Wizard but she has no powers! What legendary person is like that?"

Ikuto looked up in thought. "I may have passed school, but do you honestly believe that I would remember that?"

Amu hung her head low and sighed. When she picked her head up, her eyes were full of fire. "We _need _to help that little girl."

"Why?"

_Dense much? _Amu thought. "She's a _Winged Child, _Ikuto. She is going to _die _if she doesn't find her magic!"

* * *

**And that's it! Short, but it's a prologue, what do you expect? Fan service?**

**Koneko: MYKAL!**

**Mykal: Sorry...**

**Koneko: Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**ArAndArForKonekoChan?**


	13. Found Chapter 1 ch 12

**Hey all! New chapter! It's hard writing and messaging a friend on FaceBook, but I'll get used to it.**

**Disclaimer: Nopitty nope nope!**

* * *

Ikuto could feel his throat clog up tightly as his heart seemed to stop. Winged Child. All of a sudden, he _hated _that name. Ruchia was already called a Winged Child, and he had only known her for five minutes! She fit the profile all to well. Ikuto stared Amu in the eyes. "How" -he swallowed, since he was so nervous- "how do you know?"

"I'm only taking a guess," his girlfriend replied, her own eyes showing all the emotion that they could handle. "I know that you're not really prepared to take care of a kid like this, but I think that it would be a good idea if we did."

"Why? She has to get her powers back if she wants to survive."

"We'll try to help." Amu sounded stern, but Ikuto could hear a small pinch of worry in her voice. "We have to. She's only thirteen Ikuto. She hasn't lived for long and she sure isn't dying on us now."

Ikuto opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. His eyes subconsciously drifted to the large white bandage that covered Amu's right shoulder, and noticed that she was right. Ever since that attack on her, she's been getting the last word of everything. Now that they had graduated Seiyo, she had a better control on everything around her. He sighed. "I guess you're right," he said, not caring if Amu had already walked away or not.

He turned to Ruchia and looked at her sadly. She was really young. The cat began walking away, and Ruchia quietly said, "I shouldn't of given it my food. I'm really hungry now."

"Eh?" Amu exclaimed, surprised as Ruchia just stretched. "You gave the cat your _food_?"

"Well, what was I s'posed to give it?" Ruchia put on an innocent face. "It was hungry."

"That's no excuse, you idiot!"

"Amu!" Ikuto scolded, noticing that Ruchia's eyes became watery. "Be nicer."

Amu stared at Ikuto's mesmerizing eyes and looked at Ruchia's flaming ones. She sighed loudly. "Alright, in the heat of the moment, I went to far and I apologize. Forgive me?"

Ruchia smiled. She stood up and patted her pants from all the dirt that lay on them. She dug into both her pockets and let out a small curse, "Crap, I don't have any money. What am I gonna do now?"

Amu looked at her. "Ikuto? You cook right?"

"Why?"

* * *

"Oh," Ikuto said, sitting himself in a chair at his kitchen table. "You wanted me to cook for the little girl."

"Hey!" Ruchia exclaimed, spitting ramen noodles all over the tabletop. "I'm 'ot a 'ittle gir'!"

Amu hit the blond's hand with a spoon, causing the younger girl to yelp slightly. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"'Orry." She swallowed whatever food was in her mouth.

Amu turned to Ikuto. "So...how are you and your friends doing?"

"I don't have any friends," Ruchia said, looking down at the bowl of noodles. "It's only me. You see, when I was younger, my Nii-sama was the better one of us with my parents, since he would use magic to impress them. I would try too, but nothing good would come out of it. But, then, Okaa-san and Otou-chan died in a car accident. Then it was only me and Nii-sama.

"We grew distant. When he was sixteen, he went out and drank and on the way home was killed. They say he wasn't murdered, but he actually committed suicide. It's hard without family, Amu. Nii-sama...even though he never really liked me or even spoke to me, he was always there for me when the goin' went rough. When I found out he was dead, I was threatened to get put in an orphanage.

"I ran away that night. Ever since then, I've been livin' on the streets with cats as my friends. The funny thing is that I don't even like animals in the first place. It was always damn Nii-sama that wanted a cat, but Okaa-san and Otou-chan wouldn't allow it," she smiled at the end, as if remembering something good that had happened.

Ikuto and Amu couldn't say anything. She had gone through so much and yet was still smiling like a little child that had everything in the world. Amu couldn't think of her parents at the moment, and Ikuto was a different story. Amu stared at Ruchia's saddened eyes and said, "I think that you need a real place to stay."

"But where?" Ruchia said, picking at a noodle with her chopsticks. "I don't have a home."

Ikuto stood up. "You can stay here. Amu, you said that your parents wouldn't give if you stayed forever right?"

"I don't even have to ask them," Amu replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, that settles it. I have an extra room in the house that used to be my sister's before she moved out. Ruchia can sleep in there." He slowly stopped talking as he noticed Amu's glare towards him.

"And let me guess. I have to share a goddamned bed with you."

Ikuto smiled sarcastically. "How'd you know?"

"Fine, whatever you say."

* * *

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..."

As Amu walked by the door to Ruchia's new room that night, she heard the young girl singing softly. She walked closer to the door and looked through the crack. Ruchia was sitting with her back facing the wall, petting a small kitten that was laying in her lap. Amu knew that that cat must have found it's way in here by the means of the young girl, but she didn't question it.

"Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird..."

Ikuto came up the steps to see Amu bending down looking through Ruchia's door. He looked at her skeptically before joining her, listening to the soothing voice of the thirteen year old.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing..."

The little kitten seemed to mew as Amu slowly started singing along quietly.

"Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."

Amu opened the door and Ruchia stopped singing. The cat bounced off her lap and under the bed, where the green eyes reflected brightly in the moonlight. "My Otou-chan and Nii-sama used to sing it to me..." tears slowly cascaded down her face, and Amu walked up and brought the girl into a hug.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass..."

Ikuto joined in, stepping in and scooping up the cat into his arms. He sat down by the wall and let Ruchia lean her head on his shoulder.

"Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass..."

The cat happily curled up in Ikuto's arms and Amu sat down on the blond's other side.

"And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

"And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

"And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..."

Ruchia's eyes drooped closed, and Ikuto picked her up and put her on the bed, throwing the covers over her. Both teens said their good nights and walked out the room, Amu closing the door after them. She leaned on it. "I never knew that this would be this hard."

Ikuto kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay..."

* * *

**Yes, hush little baby was added in there because I loved that song as a child. Remember, my email is open to all!**

**ski . diana . anna . (at) gmail . com (Remove spaces and add the 'at' sign)**

**ArAndArForKonekoChan?**


	14. Found Chapter 2 ch 13

**I don't like writer's block.**

**_alchemistlover14: _This came out rushed. Hope it pleases you. :D**

**_spoiledhalfbreed: _Thanks for loving my story! :P**

**_seshomaru94: _My darling 100th reviewer. I love you, keep reading, and I'll keep writing! xoxoxo**

******Disclaimer: ...happy late Christmas and Merry early New Year.**

* * *

In the morning, Ruchia was the first (at least she thought) to wake. She had quietly descended down the staircase and into the kitchen, where she lazily opened the fridge and stuck her head in. Grabbing a packet of juice, she punched the straw through the little hole and began to drink whatever juice was in the pouch. Tasted a bit too sour for her, so she made a face as she stared at the flavor. "Orange cherry...? They _make _drinks like this now?" she shuddered. She finished up the drink anyway, and threw it into the garbage can. Keeping the straw in her mouth, she ran a hand through her messy hair and walked over to the window. She looked outside and sighed a bit before noticing Ikuto huddled over something not too far away.

She casually opened the front door and stepped outside, turning left and walking over to where he was crouching. "What're you doin'?" she asked, yawning while trying to keep the straw in her mouth. "Did ya find a stray animal or somethin'?"

Ikuto nodded, and held up a small grey kitten. It looked no older than a few weeks, but already it was in bad shape. Ruchia walked up and took the cat out of his hands, "Be careful with the poor thing! It's so young!"

"I _was _being careful," Ikuto countered back.

"Didn't seem like it."

"Are _you _being careful?"

"Oh, shut up. Like you would know _anything _about me and animals," she said, and stormed into the house, kitten in her arms.

Amu was standing at the counter, a slice of bread in her hands. Hearing the door close loudly, she turned around and noticed Ruchia with a small grey animal in her arms. "What's wrong with this one?" she asked, making room for Ruchia to set it down.

"I dunno. Ikuto found it so I kinda took it from him. He looks really young though. I'll name him Cloud," she finished with a smile.

"Fits him," Amu commented, reaching over and petting the small animal. He purred, and leaned into Amu's hand before softly licking it. Amu smiled warmly, before turning and continuing with making breakfast. Ruchia walked over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and set Cloud down. Standing, the kitten began walking around the marble surface, before cllimbing onto Ruchia's arm and settling down. He already liked her, in fact Ruchia had always been good with animals, and none ever seemed to have a bad relationship with her. It was a trait of repect and care that Ruchia had. Well, towards animals at least.

Ikuto strolled in, yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

Amu didn't turn around, but instead told him, "Get changed. No one wants to see you in your boxers anymore. And were you like that outside?"

Ikuto just hummed a response and went over to wrap his arms around Amu. Ruchia's jaw slacked. "I thought you would like this..." Ikuto whispered into her ear, making her blush and shiver.

Ruchia quickly stood, scooping the cat into one hand and covering her eyes with the other. "Please excuse this thirteen year old. She does not want to see sexual intercourse being displayed on the counter." With that, she jogged up the staircase, leaving a confused Ikuto and a red faced Amu.

"What does that mean?" Amu screamed up the stairs, but all she got in response was a hoarse giggle.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Amu insited that Ikuto washed the dishes so that Amu would be able to talk to Ruchia about the cat. Amu approved of keeping Cloud, only if Ruchia promised to take very good care and watch of him. Happily agreeing, Ruchia hugged Amu but ignored Ikuto (saying he had no part in the conversation to begin with) and began to pet the little kitten, cooing it and making it purr and mew. Amu laughed as Ikuto began arguing with the young blond before giving up, finding any sort of conversations with her almost impossible.

"It's because I'm younger," Ruchia teased, petting the small grey cat.

"No it's not!" Ikuto said back. "It's because you're an annoying, _short _brat!"

"_What did you just say_?"

"You heard me!"

Amu stood there in the middle, too nervous to break up the fight. "Can you two at least-?"

"_Stay out of this_!" Two voices boomed, one more hoarse than the other, which was much deeper. Amu backed off quickly, stepping over the couch and crouching behind it. The two kept bickering, not wanting to stop. As the time went on, even Cloud had decided to jump out of Ruchia's arms and cower over by Amu. It mewed and Amu put a hand on his head, petting it slightly. Like before, he leaned into Amu's hand, wanting more. A potted plant followed by a chair flew above their heads, making them freeze instantly.

Amu stood up. "That's enough-!" A large book hit her square in the face, sending her falling back on the floor, her nose bleeding slightly. She stood up holding her nose to keep the blood from spilling. She ground her teeth, before her other hand formed into a fist. "Can't you idiots tell when _enough is enough_?" she yelled, moving both hands to her side. "Geez, you two are like five year olds!" The blood was coming down fast now. It dripped down her chin and onto the floor. Before the two were able to pick something again, large branches broke through the wall and wrapped around their wrists. Ruchia and Ikuto both stared at their own wrists before looking over at Amu's enraged face and extended arm.

"Stay there for a while," she said, before picking up Cloud and walking out of the living room. The two stared after her, blinking stupidly before trying to break free. "Amu-sama, let us go!" Ruchia cried.

"No way!" Amu replied.

"Amu-_sama_!"

* * *

"Never knew that Amu would be able to keep someone hancuffed like that," Ikuto pointed out.

"Ba~ka," Ruchia teased, pointing a finger at him, "you had to have me remind you that you could use magic."

"Sorry," Ikuto replied, leaning back. He glanced at the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Amu hasn't left her room, has she?"

Ruchia shrugged. She stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Sticking her head in, she pushed the orange cherry juice boxes to the side before finding herself face to face with milk. Pushing that aside with a face, she took out an apple juice cartoon. Closing the fridge with her foot, she walked back to Ikuto, sitting on his shoulder. He only grunted, looking up at her. She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Even if they did fight and get Amu frustrated, no matter how others saw them, they were a family.

She let go when the ring of the doorbell broke the silence, and Ikuto stood to answer the door. She heard running feet hit the hardwood floor; holding a bag, Amu was running to see who it was. The bag slipped from her grasp as her eyes widened in anger at who was standing in the opened doorway. His auburn hair was something she didn't want to see for years until she was sure that he would have died. Ikuto was also in shock, but Ruchia just stuck her head in and said, "What?"

"Hi...Hinamori-san...what a pleasure..." Ikuto mumbled, and Ruchia's own gold eyes widened.

"H-_Hinamori_? Amu-nee's..."

Amu didn't say anything, just stood at the top of the staircase, paralyzed in fear. Was he going to beat her again? She thought that but was surprised when he got to the ground in front of Ikuto and cried, "Amu-chan, forgive me! Take me back!"

"Eh?" was the response he got as Amu's jaw became numb. "_Eeeeeh_?"

* * *

Family bonding was something that was supposed to be cherished. Not one with the Hinamori family; not even close to smiles.

Tsumugu sat down on the couch across from Amu, who with her arms crossed, was glaring at him. Ikuto and Ruchia sat quietly to the side. Cloud lay sleeping in Rucia's lap, unaware of all the negative energy in the air. There was a small bruise on Amu's nose, but it wasn't too bad and the bleeding had seemed to have long stopped. Shooting a look at the two people that were sitting at the wrong end of the coffee table, they both flinched. Her once golden honey eyes seemed to shine a bright red in anger, and she turned back to her father. He was a mess, and didn't seem like he wanted to kid around at the moment. "So," Amu started, "what are you doing here?"

Tsumugu smiled and sighed, "Ah, Amu-chan's voice calms me down..."

A fist slammed on the small table, causing the viewers to jump slightly, waking Cloud. "Cut the crap, old man!"

The man sighed again, only in disappointment. "Amu-chan, I know that you have a very bad history with me and your mother, but please, I want to become the loving father you knew from before you were told about being a Daughter."

"Tch." Amu turned away, her stare focusing on the broken pot over by the wall. "Like I would ever forgive you anyway."

"Please!"

"'_Please'_? What the hell do you think 'please' will get you? You abused me, you asshole, like I said, how could I forgive you! Painful memory after painful memory!" Ikuto could see the tears form in her eyes. "How many times have I wished you and mom dead? Too many and still God hasn't granted my wish! You think you could come strolling to my doorstep and beg for love and forgivness? Have you forgotten who I am and what you did to me as a child? If you want me to give you the love you desire, tell me you'll treat me like a father would a child! If you don't think you're capable enough to keep a strong promise like that, then get out and never let me see your face again! You've caused me and Ikuto and Ruchia enough grief haven't you, you scum!"

"Amu, please, at least listen!" Ikuto begged.

"Whose side are you on, Ikuto?" she screamed. "Mine or his? I don't wanna hear his lame excuses, and you of all people should know that! Why don't you just support me for once?"

"When haven't I supported you?" Ikuto asked sternly. Amu stopped and went silent. "I protected you in school, kept you a secret in my room and did so much more. Can't you listen to me for once?"

"..." Amu stared at the floor; at her knees. It was true that Ikuto had done so much for her already and she hadn't done anything in return yet. She took a small peek at Ruchia who was petting little Cloud in her lap, her face calm and collected but her eyes full of fear and worry. Tears made their way to Amu's eyes once again. "...baka neko..." she mumbled, and everyone looked at her. The entire building shook as she stood, tears streaming from her eyes. Tears of anger. "You _fool_! I know that I have favors to return! But this is a favor that I can't return! My father isn't ever going to be forgiven for what he did! He should just crawl into a hole and die!" She stomped over to her father. Pushing his face to the floor with her foot, she screamed, "Do you hear me, you shitbag? I'm never _ever_ going to forgive you! Your sins are going to be on your shoulders forever!"

Ikuto stood and picked her up away from the man. "That's enough!" His arms began to burn and he let go, seeing the flames resonating from Amu's palms. "Are you crazy?" He took her by the arm again.

She turned around and let her fist collide with his jaw, hard, making him fly back against the wall, loosing all sense of being. Ruchia gasped, standing, knocking Cloud off her lap and running to him, crying, tears running down her face, "Ikuto-nii!" Amu turned back to her father, a large ball of flame growing bigger in her hands. She smiled sweetly, "Nee, outo-chan, this won't hurt too much. It's just what you and mom did to me when I was growing up!"

The fire connected with skin, burning flesh and making the room smell horrid. But it wasn't the skin of her father. "Idiot," Amu growled between her teeth, "this man needs to be taught a lesson."

"This is...Amu-nee's...father..." Ruchia mumbled, the flame burning the skin of her cheek horribly. "He's...family..."

The flame vanished, and Ruchia collapsed, her blond hair untied from its plait and taking up most of the room in the small space. Amu's eyes were wide, and she pointed to the door. "Out," she told her father. "_Get out and die, you fuckhead_!" she screamed, making him scramble to his feet, messily slip on his shoes and run out of the apartment into the cold. Amu fell to her knees, picking Ruchia's sleeping body up and holding it tightly against her chest, tears falling from her eyes and onto the blond's head. "I'm sorry...all of you...you had to see my bad side..."

Tsumugu's last words before he left were, "I'll make sure to get you to believe me! You're my little sparrow no matter what!"

* * *

**Yea. ArAndAr?**


	15. Important Note

**So...um...I'm really afraid of that FanFiction deactivating authors and getting rid of stories thing...**

**If by chance that happens, make sure you sure like my Vocaloid Alchemist's facebook page to keep track of updates since they can kick me out all they want but I'll just make a new account.**

**Just taking a few precautions.**

**-Usagi**


	16. Found Chapter 3 Chapter 14

**I wrote this when my fucking internet was down and out on my computer. ALL BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID BUTTON.**

**I don't expect this to be a good chapter. Not at all.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck this, I'm tired.**

* * *

Amu concentrated power into her hands as she slowly moved them just above Ruchia's burned face. She was humming softly, while Ikuto ran his long fingers through the small girl's blond hair. She had yet to wake up, which worried the two considerably. It had been hours. Amu knew better than to burn her too hard once she noticed the golden eyes in front of her, and let her flames shrink before her hand met the girl's skin. Yet, it was still enough to knock her unconscious.

"I feel bad," Amu mumbled to Ikuto, refusing to look into his eyes. "My powers tend to get more powerful if I'm really mad…and you know the situation with my parents. I couldn't help myself."

"I read in a book that emotions cause the elemental powers to control your body and become stronger," Ikuto said slowly. "Like that one time at your lake; remember, you were pretty upset and storm clouds formed?"

"So being a stronger magical being makes your emotions also control your entire being?" Amu looked at Ruchia. "The day I become totally furious at you is the day when the entire world will die."

Ikuto pouted and reached over to ruffle the pinkette's hair. She squeaked and tried to move away, but couldn't because of the certain blond laying in her lap. She instead grabbed Ikuto's hand, held it close, and kissed each of his fingers. He smiled; he loved it when Amu was this gentle and caring. It was as if she had turned into a different person altogether. She gave him a soft smile and he returned it, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend lightly. That moment, Ruchia stirred, so the two of them looked down at her as she opened her eyes. Wincing, she moved her eyes, and settled her gaze on Amu. "That hurt, but I protected your father," she said quietly.

"I wish you'd hadn't," Amu retorted. "If anything, killing that man would make my life a whole lot better."

"Why?" a small groan as she shifted into a better position. "What did he do?"

"Abused me."

A silence that wasn't too comfortable closed in on them, and Ikuto stood up. Amu watched as he walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He opened the cap and took a sip before handing it to the pinkette. "It's not something we like to talk about, Ruchia."

"I can understand." She looked at Amu while the teenager tilted her head back to drink from the bottle. "She's a Daughter after all."

"All right," Amu said, patting Ruchia's arms. "Time for bed. You're going to need it if you want your face to heal faster. I already used some cold water to stop the swelling, but you're going to have to be fully rested for me to continue."

"Okay," the blond replied, sitting up. She held her arms out in Ikuto's direction and gave him her signature baby face, and he groaned, bending down to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, sighing happily. "Goodnight, Amu-nee."

"Goodnight."

Ikuto slowly and carefully walked up the stairs, into Amu's old room and set Ruchia down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "goodnight" before leaving and closing the door. He returned downstairs to find Amu cleaning up after the fight they had. She was bent down to pick up a broken picture frame, when he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. He felt sympathetic; more than he knew he should, and walked over to her, embracing her tightly as she cried into his chest. She was scared—they both knew it, and she just needed someone to make all the pain go away. He sat down next to her on the couch and stroked her hair, murmuring small innocent words into her ear to try to ease her tears. He got her to fall asleep pretty quickly, and he pulled her toward his chest, leaning his head on top of hers' falling asleep as fast as she did, content with knowing that she wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon.

* * *

**LE GASP cliché ENDING.**

**ArAndArPlease.**


End file.
